Found (Book Two)
by OriginalCharm
Summary: Freya is dead. So is Damon and Bonnie. For the past four months, their friends have been grieving their deaths. Now with meeting Kai Parker, Faye also learns that she is destined to rule the Gemini Coven along side him. As spouses. Read to find out more.
1. Summary

Freya is dead. So is Damon and Bonnie. For the past four months, their friends have been grieving their deaths. Now with meeting Kai Parker, Faye also learns that she is destined to rule the Gemini Coven along side him. As spouses. Read to find out more.


	2. Chapter 1

Question: What is death? Answer: The action or fact of dying or being killed; the end of the life of a person. That's the exact meaning of the word, but what emis/em death? Yes, it is the ending of one's life; however, death is what takes away the people we care about most. It destroys our lives and crushes our happiness.

How do we continue living knowing that we'll never see the people we care about most ever again?

Third Person POV:

It's been four months since the 'deaths' of Bonnie Bennett and Damon and Freya Salvatore. Their loved ones have been grieving. Each in their own way, of course.

The Mystic Falls gang have been doing different things to help with the grieving. Elena was distracting herself with college and beginning down her path to become a doctor. She has seemed perfectly fine with everything. Like she didn't grieve at all, but that might have something to do with Luke's witchy herbal drugs that allow Elena to see her dead lover and friend. Caroline, however, now that's a different story.

Miss Forbes dropped out of Whitmore and has been searching all summer for a way to reverse the Traveler's anti-magic spell around Mystic Falls. Stefan left Virginia all together and is now a mechanic in Savannah, Georgia. Jeremy has been drinking and hooking up with random girls. Matt joined the Mystic Falls self-defense group and has been trying to get through to Jeremy. Tyler enrolled in Whitmore and has been training and exercising every day. He's trying to keep his anger under control.

Alaric compelled himself a job as the Occult professor at the college. He's also been trying to get used to being a vampire.

Next, is what's going on in New Orleans. Elijah remembers what Faye told him about moving on and he wants to do that for her, but whenever he tries he thinks about Faye. He tried getting out there and having at least a semi-decent time and he would sometimes. He would have a little bit of fun, or a least what he considers fun, and he would want to tell someone about his night, but the first person who came to his mind to tell was Freya. Klaus grieved for Faye, even if they weren't the best of friends, but he was also worried about what was going on in the French Quarter and about his daughter Hope.

He was also trying to keep Hayley in check. She was off the rails without her daughter and with getting used to her new hybrid life.

Everyone grieved for their fallen friends. In their own way.

First Person POV:

*Unknown place*

I looked in the mirror at myself. 'I feel like I'm missing something from my life' I thought to myself as I twirled a strand of purple hair between my fingers. My brother said he liked the blue and purple highlights. I wasn't too sure though. "Hey, girly, get down here! Breakfast!" my brother shouted to me from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I sighed and walked out of my room and into the kitchen. "You know you don't have to shout right?" I asked my brother as I sat down at the dinning table. "Yeah, but it gets your attention a lot easier," he answered. "You never heard of going to her room and telling her?" my friend asked.

I gave her a thankful smile. "Bonnie's right, Damon," I said. "Whatever, Faye," my brother said as he sat a plate in front of me and one in front of Bonnie. "Every day I tell you I hate that," Bonnie said, referring to her pancakes that had a smiley face with whipped cream vampire fangs on it. "And every day he does it anyway," I said as Damon sat down.

"Bon appetit," Damon said and started eating. I smiled and dug in. Everything in my life is perfect right? If that's true, then why do I feel like something's missing from my life? Oh I know, because I'm in Hell.


	3. Chapter 2

(Four Months Ago)

Freya's POV:

The light that poked through the Other Side brightened and surrounded Damon, Bonnie, and I. It was blinding us, so we couldn't see anything. 'This is it. This is how I'm going to die' I thought to myself. The light slowly started to fade away and I noticed we were still in the cemetery. I also noticed we were all still holding hands.

Damon must have noticed this too because he quickly let go of Bonnie's hand, but still held onto mine. "Huh. That got awkward fast," Damon said. I looked around, confused. "What happened? Where are we?" I asked. Bonnie started walking out of the woods and I followed her. "Where are you going? Hey," I heard Damon as he started to follow us.

We had been walking for a little while and now we were walking in the street not too far from the town square. I saw Damon reach up to feel his teeth, "Well, I feel a fang. I'm still a vampire. Either I'm a dead vampire or Mystic Falls is no longer magic free." "Look," Bonnie said, pointing across the street. I looked to where she was pointing and saw The Grill. "I definitely blew that up about an hour ago," Damon said.

"Why don't we see any people? If we're still on the Other Side we should be able to see the living," i said. The three of us look around with puzzled looks. "Where the hell are we? And I don't mean geographically," Damon asked. "I have no idea," Bonnie said.

* * *

We had been walking around all night and now it was morning. We were walking down a street that was lined with houses on both sides. I heard Damon groan from beside me, "How many more streets are we going to wander?" "How many times are you going to ask me questions I don't have the answers to? Huh?" Bonnie asked in an annoyed tone. A silence fell upon all of us.

"There's something weird about these cars," Bonnie said breaking the silence. We stopped in front of a white car. "Yeah, they're all 20 years old or more and yet they look brand new," Damon said, running his hand over the hood of the car. I looked up and saw something I wasn't expecting. "And that is Elena's not-so-burnt-to-a-crisp house," I said, noticing the house had toys on the lawn and the porch.

I walked to the porch and heard Bonnie and Damon following behind me. "Look," I heard Damon say. I turned around to see he had a newspaper in his hand. "Rare solar eclipse expected to be seen across 12 states," Bonnie read the head line. Damon rolled his eyes at that, "The date." I moved closer to get a better look at the paper.

"May 10, 1994. Is that-? Are we-? But that's impossible," I said, confusion laced in my voice. Suddenly, the sky gets darker and I look up to see the moon blocking out the sun. "I don't think we should be asking where we are, I think we should be asking _when_ we are," Damon said.

* * *

The three of us were still at Elena's house. Damon and I were swinging on the porch swing whilst Bonnie was sitting on the steps. "Where is any booze in this retoville?" Damon asked. "It feels so weird to be back here, I practically grew up on this porch," Bonnie said. Damon stopped the swing, "Alright, talk us through it."

"Before the Other Side collapsed, my Grams said that she made a sacrifice so that I could find peace," Bonnie started. "The part where you actually have a _theory_ ," Damon said. Bonnie rolled her eyes at him, "Well, this clearly isn't _peace_ , otherwise I wouldn't be _stuck_ here with _you._ " "Rude," I said, making a face. "I didn't mean you Faye. She must have- I don't know, sent me somewhere. And when we all held hands... it took you two with me," she explained.

"Well, did she happen to whisper a safe word in her last breath. A clue, maybe? Witchy path out of here?" Damon asked. "No, but if we got here by magic, magic should be able to get us out," Bonnie said. "And that frown that's not upside down is telling us what?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked at a glass cup, " _Fes matos incendia_." Nothing happened to the glass.

"Still can't do magic," Damon sighed. "I can't, but Faye is one of the most powerful witches ever," Bonnie said. They both looked at me expectantly. I sighed and concentrated, focusing on my magic. Worry invaded my senses when nothing happened.

"It's not working," I said. "What do you mean?" Damon asked, concerned. I looked at him and Bonnie, "My magic is gone." Damon sighed, "Perfect."

* * *

(Present Time in Caroline's car)

Third Person POV:

Caroline had just finished her phone conversation with Elena. "Girl bonding, very sweet. I heard you dropped out of school," Enzo said from the passenger seat. "And I heard you were a lurker who was spying on my life. When do we exit?" Caroline asked. "Soon, uh. You should reconsider. Looks can only get a girl so far these days," Enzo said. "Yeah, well I'm not taking feminist tips from a guy who just used his tongue to get secrets out of a coat check girl. What would Faye have to say about that anyway?" Caroline asked.

"First off: she was a garment attendant. Secondly: I'm doing all of this for Faye. I lost her once and when I finally get her back, she gets taken away from me again," Enzo defended himself. "About the garment attendant, you just made that up. So, did you also make up the 'Gemini Coven' lead too? Because I've never heard of them. Who are they?" Caroline changed the subject, getting uncomfortable with Enzo's revelation about Freya. "No idea, that's not where we're headed," Enzo answered. "What?! Wu-Wait, where are we going?" Caroline asked. Enzo smirked, "You'll see."

* * *

Enzo and Caroline were at Stefan's house with Stefan himself and his new girlfriend Ivy. "Good stuff, mate," Enzo said, referring to the dinner Stefan had made. Stefan nodded his head, pleased with what Enzo said. "So, how do you guys know Stefan?" Ivy asked. "He and I went to high school together. He used to date my best friend," Caroline answered.

Caroline, Ivy, and Stefan exchanged awkward glances. "Not that he's not allowed to date, I mean they broke up. I just didn't realize he had net someone. So how did you meet exactly?" Caroline asked, trying to slightly change the topic. "Uh, Ivy's car was in the shop, where I work," Stefan answered. "You work at an Auto-Repair shop?" Caroline asked, disbelief filling her voice. Stefan sighed, "It's relaxing."

"Why? What did you used to do?" Ivy asked with a confused look. "Ah, man of all seasons, jack of all trades," Enzo said. He then looked towards Ivy, "You have a lovely clavicle." "Oh, Thank you. I think," Ivy said, getting uncomfortable. "Forgive me, I- always notice a woman's neck. I'm a neck person! So is Stefan, right Stefan?" Enzo asked, smirking.

"Not anymore," Stefan answered, getting annoyed. "Ah, well that's silly. You can't just stop being a neck person," Enzo said. Ivy leaned over to Caroline and started whispering, "Is Enzo your boyfriend?" "Ugh, oh God no. Would you date that?" Caroline whispered back. "Uh, hello. I'm right here, I have super-sensitive hearing. Practically supernatural. Do you believe in the supernatural, Ivy?" Enzo asked.

"I've... never really thought about it," Ivy answered. "I myself, am a believer. Had to get a witch to do a locator spell to find my buddy here," Enzo said. Everyone exchanged looks, then they begin to laugh.

* * *

(Four Months Ago)

Freya's POV:

I was sitting in the kitchen with Damon. A song was playing on the radio, Damon is flipping pancakes while dancing and mouthing the words to the song. He has a bottle of bourbon in his hand and he's chugging it as he cooks. He was always like this around me. Care-free, loose and fun. He doesn't really show it to most people.

Bonnie came into the kitchen and cleared her throat. Damon stops dancing and clears his throat in the process. "I didn't know you cooked," Bonnie commented. "He doesn't," I said, giving her a small smile. "How'd you sleep? Me... not good. My 1994 mattress was very lumpy. Whatcha got there?" Damon asked, referring to the teddy bear in Bonnie's hands.

She waggles her bear, "Oh, Ms. Cuddles, I lost her when I was nine. But I went into my house last night and... here she was." She then lifted a book she had been carrying, "I also found this at my Grams's house. Her old grimoire." Damon walked over to the radio with his bourbon in hand, "Yeah, well I found this. Drank it last year when Ric died." He removes the CD that was playing and started looking through the CD rack. "What about you, Faye? Find anything of yours?" Bonnie asked.

"No. I wasn't born until late 1994 and I didn't even meet Damon until 2003, so none of my things would be here," I answered. "Oh, I'm sorry," Bonnie said, giving me a sad smile. "It's okay. I'm glad you two found some stuff," I said. She nodded and smiled at me again. "So we're in this snapshot of another time, or... something," I said.

Damon twisted the CD rack with his hand covering his eyes and picks a CD. "Everything that existed in 1994, still exists," Bonnie said. "For better, or for worse?" Damon asked, kissing the CD in his hand before putting it in the radio and playing it. Bonnie quickly turns it off, "Listen, there was a time when I couldn't practice magic. This grimoire taught me a lot, maybe... I can reteach myself." Damon turns the radio back on," If you were still a witch. Which with our luck, and your skill- probably ain't the case."

"Guys, stop. This isn't helping," I said, trying to keep them from arguing. "Would a little support kill you?" Bonnie asked, ignoring what I said. "You know, I am acutely aware that we are in some otherwordly time dimension. However, do you ever think for one second that maybe it's you being negative reacting to my natural self _negative-ly_?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked speechless, yet appalled, "You're ridiculous." Damon put some pancakes onto plates and sat one in front of me and one in front of Bonnie.

I started eating while they continued arguing. Clearly, whatever I could say wouldn't help. "Eat your pancakes. Oh, and you can do a crossword puzzle," he said, grabbing the newspaper and dropping in front of Bonnie. She picks up the paper, "Oh, gee, thanks. Breakfast with my friend, my least favorite person, and a crossword puzzle, from 1994." She turned her back to Damon and opened the paper, "Alright, what's a seven letter word for-"

She never finished her question because suddenly, the sky darkened liked it did yesterday. "You've got to be kidding me. Bonnie, look at the date on that paper," Damon said as he looked through the roof window at the eclipse. "It says, May 10, 1994. It's the same day as yesterday," she said. We all exchange looks. "We're living the same day _all over again_ ," I said.

"Well, that proves it, we're in hell. Our own personal, custom-built hell. And you two are in it with me," Damon said. He raised his bottle of bourbon and looked at us. "Bottoms up," he said, then took a sip from the bottle.

* * *

(Two Months Ago)

They eclipse just finished, Damon was flipping pancakes behind the counter and Bonnie and I were sitting at the table. I was reading a book while she was still trying to finish the crossword puzzle. "What's a seven letter word for kill me now?" she asked, annoyed. "That joke got old six weeks ago," I said. "And so did this crossword puzzle. Everyday for two months I've done this stupid thing and I still can't figure out 27 across. Old tongue twister, Eddie turned top 40?"

"It sounds familiar, I just can't figure it out," I said, with a secretive smile and closing my book as Damon sat a plate of pancakes in front of me then one in front of Bonnie. Bonnie grabs her pencil and stabs her pancakes angrly, "I hate pancakes!" "Whoa, don't take it out on the pancakes. Those pancakes, like myself and Faye, are waiting for you to be witchy to get us the hell out of here," Damon said. "You know I've been trying!" Bonnie said, standing abruptly. I sighed in a bored tone.

This had became a regular thing. Them fighting. "And failing. Further evidence, we're in hell. Not only are Faye and I stuck with you, we're stuck with the useless version of you," Damon said. "Bonnie is not useless," I said in an angry tone. "Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked us, suddenly.

"What would we have heard, Bonnie? We're the only three people here, we were the only three people here two months ago and the only three people here now!" Damon yelled, frustrated. "Well I swear I heard something," Bonnie yelled back. "Maybe it's the sound of existential despair. I hear that's what hell sound like," Damon commented. "You know what? You think we're trapped in _your_ hell? I have to spend everyday on repeat with the person I like least on this earth! Maybe we're trapped in _mine_ ," she said before grabbing her teddy bear and leaving angrily.

"Nice going, Damon," I said before going after her.

* * *

(Present Time)

Bonnie was mixing beans in a pot. She said she wanted to cook dinner tonight. She fixed three bowls and brought them over to the table. She sits one in front of Damon and I. "I miss them too, you know," she said to us. Damon and I both nodded in agreement.

Damon grabbed the newspaper as we all started to eat. "Look who got 27 across," Damon said, sounding impressed. I looked at the paper to see that 27 was indeed filled out. Bonnie smirked, "I wish. 27 across is a rock I am pushing up an endless mountain." "It's an old tongue twister, Eddie turned top 40, Eddie Vedder, Pearl Jam. Yellow Ledbetter. I knew it, I just wanted you to figure it out on your own," I said, smiling at Bonnie.

Bonnie looked confused then grabbed the newspaper, looking at it. "Are you two messing with me?" she asked, looking at us and putting the paper down. "No, you messing with us?" Damon asked, probably thinking Bonnie was joking. "I didn't finish this," she said, pointing at the puzzle. "I didn't either," I said.

"Well, neither did I," Damon said. "There's someone else here," Bonnie said. We all looked around the kitchen suspiciously. 'We're not alone' I thought.


	4. Chapter 3

Damon, Bonnie, and I were shopping in the grocery store. I was looking for the things we needed while Bonnie and Damon were fighting over the cart handle. "I got it," Damon said stubbornly. Bonnie sighed and looked at the grocery list, "Okay. We need strawberries." "Mmhmm," Damon agreed.

"Got it," I said, picking up a pack of strawberries and sitting them in the cart. "Eggs, milk and-ooh candles," Bonnie said, grabbing some candles and putting them in the cart. "I know it's been awhile, but you couldn't do magic as an anchor, so I'm curious what momentary lapse of reason makes you think you can do it now?" Damon asked, looking at Bonnie. "You know, when this all started, you sucked at making pancakes but now they're somewhat edible," Bonnie said with a shrug. I quietly laughed at what she said which earned at smile from Bonnie and a glare from Damon.

"Milk," I said. Damon stopped the cart, opened one of the many fridge doors, took out of carton of milk, and put it in the cart. I saw a rack of sunglasses and headed over to it. "There's no reason to be Peter Pessimist," she said, following after me. I smiled a little and put on a pair. She grabbed a pair of blue shades and put them on, the tag dangling in her face, "We have proof we're not alone."

"First of all: Don't nickname, that's my thing. And this proof, this mysteriously filled in crossword, could very easily have been you," Damon said, taking a pair of sunglasses from Bonnie and putting them on. "I didn't. Fill. It. In," Bonnie said, leaning on the cart. "No. You don't know you filled it in. You also don't know that you talk in your sleep. Eggs," Damon said. Bonnie opened the fridge beside us and grabbed a carton of eggs, "What are you saying? Are you saying I sleep crossword?" "He's saying it makes more sense than the alternative," I said.

Damon took off his sunglasses then snatched the eggs from Bonnie and slammed then in the cart. "I get what you two are doing," she said, taking off her sunglasses. "What are we doing?" I asked. "You two refuse to have hope that you'll see Elena and Elijah again so you don't have to be disappointed," she answered. "We refuse to have hope because there's nothing to hope for," Damon said as we turned a corner.

I walked beside Damon and gave him a small smile. "Pork rinds," I heard Bonnie say. "Yum," I said, smiling. Damon dug through the cart and looked at the shopping list. "Not on the list and eww," he said, looking at me and giving me a face.

I stuck my tongue out at him which he only returned with a smirk. "No, Damon. There were pork rinds on this shelf. There have been pork rinds on every shopping trip we've had for the past four months," Bonnie explained. Suddenly, carousel music started playing. "You hear that?" I asked. Bonnie hurried out the store and Damon and I followed.

When we were outside, we saw that the small horse carousel was playing. "Hmm, you hear that you two? That's what hope sounds like," Bonnie said in a satisfactory tone.

* * *

Damon had the switch box to the carousel open and was messing with the wires, "It's gotta be a short, faulty wiring, something." "Or someone put a quarter in it and turned it on," Bonnie said. "You know I'm a little confused with all this misplaced hope. All right, let's just say there's someone here. How do you know we're gonna get out?" I asked. "Well, Damon says that this is his hell right? If there's someone else here, that means it's not his hell, and if it's not his hell that means Grams put us here, and if Grams put us here there's a way out," Bonnie explained. "That's a hell of a logic knot you tied for yourself," I said.

"Thank you. So now that we have properly placed our hope, let's play a game. When we get out, what's the first thing you're gonna tell Elena and Elijah?" she asked us. Damon thought about it for a moment then answered as he walked to the parking lot, "Sorry I killed Bonnie. But she was the most annoying person in the world. She wouldn't shut up. She just kept talking. I mean, it's a wonder me and Faye made it as long as we did, but here's the thing, I think it's better this way because she didn't have magic, and she was pretty much useless." I don't know what I would tell Elijah. What do you say to a person after you came back from the dead? "Guys," Bonnie said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" Damon asked a little annoyed. "I don't know. You still think I'm useless?" she asked him, pointing at something in the parking lot. I looked to where she was pointing and saw Damon's car. "That's my car," Damon said with a small smile. "That's my car."

* * *

Damon and I were sitting in his car while Bonnie was standing close by. I laughed at how Damon was pretending to drive, "Vrrrmm, vrrrmm." "How much longer are we gonna listen..." Bonnie started. "Shh, shh, shh, shh. This sound is the opposite sound of your voice, and I so enjoy it," Damon said, cutting her off. "How did it even get here, Damon? Did you leave it here in 1994?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, Bonnie. It was twenty years ago. Had a lot going on that day," he said. "Ok. So you admit that it's pretty unlikely that you did," I said. "Very unlikely," Damon replied. "Which would stand to reason... that...," Bonnie started. I knew what she was doing. She was trying to get Damon and I to admit that she's right.

"Someone may have put it here, Bonnie. Yes, I admit that," Damon said. "Maybe there is hope for us after all," I said, smiling. "I'm gonna tell Elena how much I love her. And then I'm gonna apologize for killing you," Damon said, looking at Bonnie when he said the last bit. "Wait. Did you just see that?" Bonnie asked, looking behind us. Damon and I turned to look where she did and we saw a figure speeding behind a parked truck. "I did that time. Let's go meet our little friend," Damon said and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

(Storybrooke, Maine)

Third Person POV:

"Hey, kid," Emma said to Henry as she sat on the bench beside him. "Hi," Henry said, sadly. Emma knew something was off. Henry wasn't his usual happy and optimistic self. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Today's her anniversary," Henry answered. Emma realized what this was about and cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner. "My sister died four months ago today," Henry said, his voice quiet. "I know and I miss her too," Emma said. "Really?" Henry asked, skeptically.

"Yes, I do. Henry, I know that I wasn't really in Freya's life, but she was still my daughter. A piece of me that I will always love," Emma explained. Henry nodded in understanding. "I just miss her so much. I was just getting to know her and she had to go and leave me," he said, his voice hoarse from trying to keep from crying. Henry didn't want to cry. He wanted to stay strong for Faye.

"You know she didn't mean for that to happen. She was trying to help the people she loved. That's how she's always been," Emma said, hoping it would make Henry feel a little better. "I know. I just wish I could've had more time with her," Henry said. Emma sighed and wrapped an arm around Henry, "Me too, but all we can do is move forward. Freya cared about you. About all of us and she wouldn't want us to be sad for the rest of our lives," Emma said.

Henry nodded in agreement. "Come on. I told your mom I'd get you home before it got dark," Emma said standing up. Henry stood and walked back home with Emma. The whole way home he kept thinking that he would live a good and happy life for Faye. That's what she would want him to do.

* * *

Freya's POV:

"It was behind the pickup," Bonnie said. "No. It was in the front," Damon argued. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes. Absolutely I'm sure. It was right there," Damon answered. It was then that I noticed a tarp moving in the wind.

"It was a tarp. We saw a tarp," I said, the hope I was feeling from earlier leaving me at once. Suddenly, the carousel started playing again. "And that... that is on a timer. That turned on by itself," Damon said. "But your car," Bonnie said to him. "I left it here in '94," he said.

"And the crossword?" Bonnie asked. "You filled it out, Bonnie," I said, hopelessness setting into my mind. 'We're never getting out of here' I thought. "Which means we're alone in my own hell with mo Grams escape hatch. We're never getting out," Damon said, hopelessness evident in his voice as well. "Give me your ring," Bonnie said to Damon in a frustrated tone.

"What?" he asked, confused. She tried to take his ring off. "Give me your ring. All I've heard you say is that you have no hope and that this is your hell, so if it's so bad, why don't you just end it?" she said as Damon pushed her away. "Hope is the only thing keeping me going, you guys, so if you're really done, if you have none, then be done because this isn't helping," she said before leaving. I sighed and headed back into the store and I heard Damon following me.

"I'm gonna go get some more bourbon," he said to me. "I'll come with you," I said, grabbing a couple candy bars and following him. We reached the alcohol section and Damon picked up a bottle of bourbon. My attention is drawn to something else. A crunching sound.

I look to Damon to see if he heard it too. He nodded a 'yes' to my unspoken question. We walked a little ahead and saw a guy sitting on a lounge chair, munching on pork rinds, "Rough day, huh, Damon? Freya? Sorry. Manners. I'm Kai. Nice to meet you. Pork rind?" "Normally I'd say yes to that offer, but I don't know you," I said. Kai shrugged and just continued to eat the pork rinds.

Damon was clearly getting irritated by the sound. Now I remember why he never let me have them when he was around. "That is gonna have to stop," Damon said, annoyed. "Oh, you think this is annoying? Hmm. Try listening to you and Bonnie bicker every fiver minutes," Kai said. "Tell me about it," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So you've been following us," Damon said, ignoring my comment. "Of course I have. You three are the closest thing I have to a TV. I mean, you're no 'Baywatch,' but... Remember 'Baywatch'?" "No, I do not," Damon said. 'Who the hell is this guy?' I thought to myself. "Oh. Oh man, you got to watch it. You like lifeguards, like... hot ones?" Kai asked Damon then looked at me. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"This has been a monumentally bad day in a sea of bad days, so I'm gonna need to know who you are, what you're doing here, and how it relates to me and Faye, or I'm gonna rip your throat out," Damon said in a threatening tone. "Temper's gonna get you in trouble, Damon. It's already driven Bonnie away how many times? Oh, oh, oh, wait. I know. Thirteen," Kai said. "You think my temper's bad with her? I like her. You not so much," Damon said, before he vamp sped towards Kai and held him up by his collar. I don't know why, but I felt like something bad was going to happen, just not because of Damon.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry. Seriously. I'm just kind of rusty on the face-to-face type human interactions," Kai defended himself. "Clearly," I said, getting kind of annoyed by him. Damon dropped Kai to the ground, "Answers now." "Maybe you should have a drink. That usually calms you down," Kai said. "Thanks," Damon commented.

"Then makes you angry, then sad, then calm again. It's a weird cycle, and look, if you really want to know the reason I'm following you, it's because I want to kill you," Kai said just as Damon took a sip of bourbon. Damon started coughing it out and choking. I rushed over to help him, but was thrown back by some invisible force. I was pinned against a wall and I couldn't move. "Vervain in your bourbon. Who didn't see that one coming?" Kai said, smirking.

Damon was still coughing really hard. I wanted to help him, but I couldn't get to him. "Who buys patio furniture from a grocery store? I mean, somebody must. Otherwise, it... it wouldn't be here," Kai said as he picked up a beach umbrella and broke the wooden handle in half. "But now I'm a little unfamiliar with vampires, but from what I've gathered, a stake in the heart should do it, right?" Kai asked. "Stop! Please don't kill him," I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

I couldn't lose Damon. He's been with me almost my entire life. I don't know what I'd do without him. Damon reached his hand forward but Kai stabbed his hand with the broken umbrella handle. Damon yelled in pain, which only caused me to fight harder against the invisible barrier holding me to the wall.

"You can always fight dirty, Damon. Like that time you, Freya, and Bonnie played monopoly and you stole from the bank. Not cool," Kai said. I looked at Damon, "You cheated when we played monopoly?!" I knew it wasn't the best time, but I couldn't help it. "Not exactly the big picture here, Faye. This psycho is trying to kill us," Damon said. "Oh, not Freya. Just you, Damon," Kai said.

"Why aren't you going to kill me?" I asked, afraid of what he might have planned out for me. "You're the savior's daughter. I can't kill you. I need you," he explained. "For what?" I asked. "All in due time," he said. Damon some how managed to get free and he stood up.

"I'm gonna rip your head off," he said to Kai. "No. You're not," Kai said before smashing all the bottles on the shelf. The liquid from the bottles burning Damon, causing him to fall to the floor again. "I didn't know which bottle you'd take, so I vervained them all," Kai raised the makeshift stake above his head, ready to end Damon's life. "Stay away from him," Bonnie's voice came, which made me so relieved, but also scared.

"The useless one is here. Thank God. I've watched you try to do magic for months now. What are you gonna do, fail at me? It's embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you," Kai said to her. Bonnie had a happy look on her face and I wondered why. Then I noticed she was looking at a candle on a side shelf and that it was lit. "Uh-oh," I heard Kai say. "Run," Bonnie told Damon.

Damon used his vampire speed to get away. "Phesmatos Incendia." Fire lit up around Kai and surrounded him. "Ok. Ok. Ok," Kai said, giving up. "Giving up so soon? I'm embarrassed for you," Bonnie said to him.

Damon came up behind Kai and knocked him out. The moment Kai was on the ground, so was I. I stood up and rubbed at my arms that slightly hurt from struggling. "Sorry I called you the most annoying person in the world. I hadn't met him yet," Damon said to Bonnie. Bonnie just smiled at me then came over and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded my head, "Yeah."

* * *

We were back at the boarding house. Damon had tied Kai to a chair and now Kai was slowly regaining consciousness. "You're awake. Good. Now for the QA portion of the evening," Damon said, holding the fireplace poker in one hand and a bag of pork rinds in the other. "Let me guess. I answer right, I get a pork rind. Wrong, I get the poker," Kai said. "What? No, no, no. These are for Faye. You just get the poker," Damon said, handing me the bag of pork rinds then pointing the poker at Kai.

"Yeah. You don't have to do that," Kai said. "No?" I asked. "We're on the same team," he said, looking at me. "Really? Do you always try and kill your teammates?" Bonnie asked. "The important thing is that you have your magic back. It worked," Kai said.

Damon, Bonnie, and I shared a look of confusion. "What, you... you didn't really think I'd kill Damon, did you? Heh heh. In what universe does that make sense? Who would kill 1/4 of our population? I'm not a monster. I knew Bonnie would show up. She always comes back, all thirteen times, and I knew with the right motivation she'd be able to access her magic, although I... I did get a little worried with all your bickering that Damon's life wouldn't be enough motivation, but in turns out it was. I guess that's just how you two show your love," Kai explained.

"So you did all that just to make sure I would have my magic?" Bonnie asked. "Of course I did. Because your magic is the key to getting the hell out of here," he answered. "I'm curious. Bonnie cares about Faye a whole hell of a lot more than she does for me. Why not threaten her?" Damon asked. "Thanks, Damon," I said, sarcastically. "I'm just curious. Anyone who knows Bonnie, knows you would have been the better choice," he defended himself.

"Even though I wasn't going to kill any of you, I wasn't about to risk Freya getting hurt," Kai said. "Why? You don't know me, so why do you care what happens to me?" I asked. "Can't say just yet," he replied. "Fine. Next question. How do you know I'm the savior's daughter?" "Again, can't say, but you'll find out in time," Kai answered. I scoffed and left the room.

I am so sick of not getting the answers I need. 'Maybe it's time to change that,' I thought.


	5. Chapter 4

I was sitting on the couch, lost in thought until, of course, Kai had to go and break my train of thought, "And, of course, I broke into the Oval Office and took a picture of myself at the window, looking all JFK. But then I was, like, 'Wait... How am I going to get these developed?'" "Oh my God, just answer the damn question. How are we going to get out of this Twilight Zone?" I interupted him. He looked at me and gave me a smirk, "I got a question for you, first. Why do you think we're stuck on a repeating loop of May 10th, 1994? Doomed to relive a solar eclipse forever and ever, and ever." "How the hell should we know?" Damon asked. Kai looked at him, "Well, I heard you tell Bonnie and Faye this place was your own personal hell. I'm kinda curious why."

"It's Freya to you," I corrected him. Just then Bonnie came walking into the room, "I found everything you asked for: can-opener, shower drain, grinding wheel, jam, pocket knife, volume "O" of the encyclopedia, a nail and a black marker." She walked over to the table and dumped her bag full of the items onto it, "Now what?" "Can't show you with my hands taped," Kai answered. I stood and grabbed the pocket knife, then walked over to Kai.

Faye," Damon said, his voice warning. "Thank you," Kai said, smiling at me as I cut off the tape that was binding his wrists. "Okay. Fine. How is this pile of crap going to get us out of here?" Damon asked. "I'll explain... as soon as you tell me what you did on May 10th, 1994," Kai said, rubbing his wrists that were probably sore for the tape. "What difference does it make?!" Damon asked, getting frustrated.

"Let me put it this way. Bonnie's magic is one part of the equation. My as-yet undisclosed knowledge is the other. And it's not like I'm gonna leave Freya here. Which means you would be hitching a ride home for free. I just want to know if you deserve to come along," Kai said. Damon stomps over to Kai, snatching the pocket knife out of my hand on the way, and holds the knife to Kai's neck, "Or I could just torture you until you say something useful." "Damon, if you torture him, he'll get mad, and then he won't want to help us," I tried to reason. Kai looks at Bonnie and I, "What kind of person needs to have that explained to them?" I reached over and took the knife from Damon, then he let Kai go. "Play nice," I said.

"Stop trying to impress the new guy. Wouldn't want Elijah finding out you were flirting with another guy when we get back home," Damon said, looking at me. "I'm not emflirting/em," I argued. "Who's Elijah?" Kai asked. "Faye's boyfriend," Damon answered, not looking away from me. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend," Kai said to me, but I swear I heard what sounded like jealously in his voice. "I don't know if you can even call it that," I said, sitting on the chair that had previously been occupying.

"What are you talking about? Elijah loves you and I know you love him," Bonnie said. I looked at her with a sad look, "It's doesn't matter." I then looked at Damon, "Why don't you tell him your story?" "Maybe because I don't want to talk about the worst thing I ever did, Freya," Damon answered. "Ooooh, now I'm listening," Kai said as he opened the jar of jam, scooped some out with his hand and ate it.

* * *

(Marcel's Loft)

"Third Person POV:

Elijah was teaching one of Marcel's new vampires, Gia, to fight like a vampire. She goes to punch his chest, but he blocks it. "As a devout feminist, I refuse to say that you hit like a girl," he said. He let her go and she spun in frustration. "Let's try this again, shall we?" he asked.

"Tell me again why I don't get to be outside with everybody else. You know, with the emnice/em teacher?" Gia asked. "You are my responsibility," Elijah answered as he rolled up his sleeves. "...Says the feminist." Elijah lets out a light chuckle before he decides to continue, " Fighting is rhythm. There is a music, there is a meter, there is a pattern. Let that rhythm beat within you. Again."

Gia put her fists up and starts to fight him again, but he easily blocks her blows. "Legato. Ostinato. Crescendo. /emAnd then, once you've established your cadence..." Elijah said, fighting her. Gia quickly pinned him against the wall, "You change the key." "Very nice," he said, then grabbed her hand placed it on his chest. "Now, the head or the heart?"

Elijah sees her hesitation, "None of this matters if you cannot make the kill." "What if I can't do it?" she asked, letting him go, but he grabs her hand puts in back on his chest. "You will. To survive. Now... the head, or the heart?" Gia felt terrified, but she forced her hand into Elijah's chest and held onto his heart. Elijah tried to hold in his grunt of pain, but it came out anyway.

"Elijah?" Hayley's voice sounded. Elijah and Gia looked at Hayley, startled. Gia quickly let Elijah go and backed away from him. Hayley walked further into the room, "Elijah, can I talk to you? Alone?" Elijah nodded then looked at Gia who also nodded and left. Hayley waited until she thought Gia was a good distance away.

"I know you said you were just training her, but it looked like you were trying to get yourself killed," she said. "You speak of death as if it is such a bad thing, Hayley," Elijah said, calmly as he turned and walked to one of the tables. Hayley sighed, " I know you miss Freya, but getting yourself killed is not going to help." "Miss her?" Elijah asked in disbelief as he turned back to face her. Those two words didn't describe what Elijah felt about Faye's death.

"I have loved that woman for as long as I've known her. I was a coward not to tell her how I felt, and when I finally did she was taken from me not long after. She's was everything to me and now she's gone. I don't even have the comfort of knowing she's watching over me because there is no Other Side anymore. Without her, I am broken. So, no, Hayley. I don't just miss her. I'm lost without her," Elijah said. Ever since Freya's death, he wished he had told her about his feelings sooner.

He lost her and he doesn't know what to do without her. Some might say what they had was nothing. They weren't together very long and they really didn't get to see one another, but they had an understanding that went beyond what others saw. They knew, that even if they weren't together that they loved and cared for one another. In fact, Elijah had planned on asking Freya to join him in New Orleans, but he never got the chance to.

"Even though they didn't have a normal relationship, that didn't mean that what they had was nothing or that they weren't in love with each other. Elijah loved Faye so much and he just wished he could have had more time to show her that.


	6. Chapter 5

Damon was telling us about what happened in 1994 and Kai was snoring on the couch. "Perfect. Our savior's insane and narcoleptic," I said, rolling my eyes. "No, no, no, I'm awake," Kai said, opening his eyes and looking at us. Damon walked over to stand beside Bonnie, a glass of bourbon in his hand. "Let me guess... You killed the pregnant woman," Kai said. "Shut up, Kai. You weren't listening."

"I was listening, in my sleep. You were hanging out with your distant-nephew Zach, who you called Uncle Zach, because that's not confusing. Plus, pregnant lady Gail, who had a big bull's-eye on her chest. Got it." Bonnie looked at Damon, "Tell me you didn't kill a pregnant woman." "Oh, that's totally what happened. Why else would today be his personal hell?" Kai asked. Damon walked over to the table in front of Kai and knelt down to face him. "Oh, here we go," Kai said.

"The only reason that you're alive right now is because I thought you could get us out of here and you could help us. But you don't emhave /emany answers! You're just a man-child with jam on your fingers!" Damon shouted as he angrily slid the now empty jam jar across the table. "Okay. To get home, we'll harness the power of the eclipse using a mystical relic. It's called and Ascendant, and it looks like this, Damon," Kai said, showing us a model of the Ascendant. "Can I see that?" I asked Kai. He nodded and held it out for me. I took it and turned it over in my hand. It was round and black and red.

"The last time we had it was in the Pacific Northwest- Oregon," Kai said, opening the encyclopedia to a map and sitting it on the table. "We?" I asked. "It belonged to my family. So, here's a little blood to get you started. Now all we need is a locator spell to pinpoint its whereabouts," he explained, cutting the tip of his finger with the pocket knife. Damon looked at me expectantly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Sorry, it's a habit when it comes to anything magical," he said. "Yeah, well, I can't do magic. I can only sense things and that's not even all that good," I said, quietly. "Faye..." Damon started but I cut him off. "I'll be in my room," I whispered before I left.

went up to my room and sat on the bed. I looked all around and sighed at the plainness of it all. It wouldn't be the room I grew up in for another eleven years. There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Bonnie there. "Hey," she said, quietly.

"Hi," I whispered. She slowly walked over and sat on the bed beside me. "You want to talk about what's bothering you?" she asked. "I'm fine, Bonnie. I just miss home," I said, looking at my hands. "There's something else."

I sighed at that. I should have known she wasn't going to give up that easily. "I've had magic my whole life and now all of a sudden I don't anymore. I miss my magic," I said, tears filling my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "I've always been able to help when it comes to magic and now I'm just useless," I said.

"Faye, you're not useless," she reasoned, wiping my tears away. "Really? Because the only thing I have now is senses. That sure goes a long way," I said, sarcastically. "Faye, if you can sense things then that means you still have some magic left," Bonnie explained. "Not enough to be useful," I mumbled. I heard her sigh, "I want you to help me with the locator spell."

"I can't do magic, so I can't help you," I said. Was she not hearing what I was saying? "Indirectly you can." "What do you mean?" I asked. "You have remnants of magic left in you. I can channel that magic for extra help," she explained.

I gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Bonnie. You always did know what to say to make me feel better." "You're welcome. Now, let's get downstairs and do that spell," she said, smiling at me.

* * *

Damon was outside whilst Bonnie and I stood in front of a table, hands linked and Kai was standing a few feet away. Bonnie suggested holding hands to make the connection between us stronger. "Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum," Bonnie chanted. I looked at the blood on the map and saw that it hadn't moved. "It doesn't feel right. Maybe we need a bigger map?" Bonnie asked, looking at me. I nodded in agreement.

Damon came in and dropped the newspaper on the table, "Maybe you're just out of practice and you suck at magic now." "Ignore him, Bonnie. Pretend he's a white-noise machine. That's what I did when I was learning to control my magic," I told her. "That's how I used to tune out my siblings. I grew up with a ton of little sisters and brothers. You know, all of them constantly yammering. But it taught me how to focus," Kai said, coming closer to me. He looked like he was about to kiss me. "Easy there, big brother! She doesn't know you. At least buy her a drink," Damon said.

I sent a glare in Damon's direction. Bonnie let go of my hand and got a map of the whole country. She then took my hand and started the spell again. "Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum. Phesmatos tribum, nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinum," she chanted and Kai's blood started to travel across the length of the country. "The spell's moving towards Virginia. That can't be right," Kai said.

I turned towards Kai. "Mm-mm, the spell's working. It's showing us Mystic Falls," Bonnie said. "It feels so... close. It's right here," I said, placing my hand on his chest. As soon as I did the candles' flames went out. Kai reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the real Ascendant, which is made of silver and gold-colored metal. "Very good," he said.

"That's the Ascendant?" Bonnie asked. "The one and only," Kai answered. "May I?" I asked him, referring to the Ascendant. He nodded and handed me the Ascendant. I took it and looked at it closely. "Thanks for the mind games, jackass," Damon said.

"It was just another test. To make sure Bonnie's magic was precise enough for the spell," Kai explained. "But I channeled what magic Faye has left, so I didn't really do it on my own," Bonnie said. "That's alright. She can help you, if needed, with the spell, but I do believe you're ready. Pack your bags. We're going home," Kai said. "I've seen this before," I said, turning the Ascendant over in my hands. "How is that possible?" Kai asked.

"Well, not in person, but there's something about it in about my spell book back home," I answered. "What did your book say about it?" Kai asked. "I read about it when I was like twelve years old, so I don't really remember a lot," I said. "Well, what do you remember?" "Something about it being a really powerful relic or something. I don't know," I said, getting annoyed. He just nodded in response to my answer, but he looked like he was proud that I knew that. 'What is with this guy?' I thought.

* * *

We were all outside in the front yard. Kai was looking at the sky through a small hole in the Ascendant. "You're wandering around like a crazy man, why?" Damon asked. "Looking for the exact right spot. We need to find where the power of the eclipse is focused," Kai answered. "You know you could have just shown us the Ascendant to begin with," I said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to feel your hand on my chest," he said, looking at me with a smirk. "There's something not right about him," I muttered. "You're just not used to guys hitting on you," Damon said. I rolled my eyes at him, "You know I love you both, but I can't wait to get out of here and talk to somebody else." "Can we just have a few lasting seconds of peace while this idiot uses that thing to get the stars to align?" he asked.

"Hey, what's up with the nature walk?" Damon asked. "I used the Ascendant to figure out where we need to be standing during the eclipse," Kai answered. "Great. Let's do some magic and get the hell out of here," Damon said. "Oregon," I hear Bonnie whisper. "What?" I asked, seeing Bonnie had a newspaper in her hands. Probably from when Damon was throwing paper airplanes earlier.

"I read this paper like a thousand times, and there's something in it about Oregon," she said. "What about it?" Damon asked. "You know, Kai said he had all these brothers and sisters," Bonnie said. "Mmhmm," Damon agreed. Bonnie looked at the paper and started reading, "Family massacred in Portland. The only one missing was the oldest boy, a 22-year-old named Malachai."

"Who names a kid Malachai? It's like they expected me to be evil," Kai said, walking over to us. "All these kids were murdered!" Bonnie said. "Hello! Not everyone died. I had a soft spot for one of my sisters. 'Cause otherwise, I would've cut her lungs out, and not just her spleen," he said. "What?" she asked. "You can survive without a spleen," he explained.

"Something tells me you're not speaking hypothetically," I said. Kai started pointing at pictures on the front page, "Look, well, these two, I, uh, hung off a stairwell railing. Then I put a hunting knife in her abdomen, and him, I drowned in the pool. But, he kept fighting me. I was like, "I saved you for last, you ungrateful little..." Anyway, that was that."

"You just killed your whole family?" Bonnie asked. "Coven, to be precise. Oh, you know, family of witches," he said. "You're making us jump through hoops, and you're a witch?" Damon asked, annoyed. "Sort of, yeah. No powers, obviously. Oh, and of course, Gemini Coven did not take it too well when they heard what I did in Portland. It's why they banished me here," Kai answered. "This place is a prison. They created it for you," I said, realization hitting me. "Yup. This place isn't your hell, Damon. It's mine," he said.

* * *

"We're not letting Kai out of here, okay? He just said he's a serial killer," Bonnie said. "I'm with Bonnie on this," I said. "I don't care! I wanna get out of here," Damon said. "How can you not care?" I asked. "Maybe because of the horrible things you've done? Maybe 'cause killing a bunch of kids is not a big deal to someone who's murdered a pregnant woman?" Bonnie asked. A look of hurt crossed Damon's face and I know Bonnie saw it, "Am I wrong?"

Damon went on to tell us about how he killed Gail in front of Stefan and Zach. "Ouch. Poor nephew-uncle Zach," Kai said. "Stefan compelled Uncle Zach to forget about the girlfriend and the baby. But, he couldn't cover up all those murders. Founder's Council was restarted, and Stefan took off. Left Mystic Falls for about fifteen years. We both did. And when I saw Uncle Zach again, I couldn't look at him without remembering that I ruined everything. So it was a nice relief when I got to kill him. Okay, can we go back now?" Damon asked. "Oh, come on, Bonnie. You wanna go home to your friends, I wanna go back and give the rest of the Gemini Coven an excruciating death. Plus some other business. Win-win," Kai said, his gaze landing on me, then returning back to Bonnie.

Look, Bonnie, I know this guy's not a model citizen, okay, but I gotta get back. Not just for Elena, but for my brother," Damon said. Bonnie looked guilty, "I'm sorry, Damon." "Sorry doesn't work for me," Kai said. He went to grab Bonnie, but Damon grabbed him instead. I stepped in front of Bonnie in a protective manner.

"We may be having a bit of a disagreement, but don't ever lay a hand on her," Damon told Kai. "Kind of a non-issue now. We missed the day's eclipse. Rain check for tomorrow?" Kai asked. "No," Bonnie answered.

* * *

Bonnie and I were in the kitchen. She was eating pancakes for dinner, whilst I just had my head resting on the table. I looked up just in time to see Damon walk in. "Shame-eating?" he asked Bonnie. "Thinking about that pregnant lady. She had a thing for pancakes," she said.

"That's what you remember?" he asks. "You remember it, don't you? You make pancakes everyday," I said. "Because I'm bored," he responded. "No. 'Cause you're punishing yourself. You call this place your hell, and it means you feel remorse. That makes you different from Kai," Bonnie said. I fake gasp, "Maybe there is hope for you."

"Look, we can still get out of here. We can steal that "Descendant" contraption, find out what Kai knows and we'll ditch him, because he doesn't have any powers anyway," Damon told us. "Actually, it's not that simple," Kai said, suddenly appearing at the door. "You gotta stop doing that. It's creepy," I said. "Here's the thing: I have a killer effect on magic. I can't generate it myself. But, I can consume it from others temporarily. My family called me an abomination. That hurt my feelings," he explained. 'I know how that feels' I thought, thinking back to a time in my childhood.

He grabbed Bonnie's wrist, then her and Damon started moaning in pain. I stood up as the stove caught fire. "Stop!" I shouted. "Okay, we get it!" Damon said. Kai let go of Bonnie and everything stopped.

"You can see why my coven and I didn't get along," Kai said. "I smell an ultimatum," Damon said. "If I consume all of Bonnie's magic I'm just gonna end up killing her. But, if we work together, we can all go home as friends. Or I can devour her magic, kill you both, and take Freya home with me. What's it gonna be?" Kai asked as he sat down and started to eat the pancakes that Bonnie had previously been eating. We all shared a look of understanding before sighed in defeat. Bonnie sat back down at the table across from Kai and she made me sit beside her.

"Stay with Bonnie," I said to Damon as I stood up. I grabbed a hold of Kai's jacket collar and dragged him into the living room before I let him go. "Ow. You know, for someone so small, you sure are strong," he said. "That's what happens when you live on the streets for almost nine years," I snapped at him. "You were homeless?" he asked.

"I didn't drag you in here to talk about my childhood," I said, getting frustrated. "Then why did you bring me in here?" "You're gonna answer some questions," I said with a fake smile. "I am? I don't remember planning that," he said, with a smirk. "You've seen how angry Damon can get and he practically raised me, so do you really want to test me?" I asked.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" he asked, sitting on the couch. "How do you know I'm the savior's daughter?" I asked, sitting on a nearby chair. "I heard you and Damon talking about it the first few weeks you all got here," he answered. "Alright. Next question: you're willing to hurt Bonnie and Damon and you threaten them on a regular basis, but you leave me out of it. Why?" "I need you," he answered simply.

"For what?" I asked. He sighed, "To answer that question, you need the whole story." "Would you like to share it?" I asked, annoyed. "On May 7, 1994, I went to see a group of powerful witches. I wanted to see if there was a way for me to get my own powers, not just the ability to temporarily steal them from others. They said there wasn't a way for my to get my own powers, but they told me about a girl that would be one of the world's most powerful witches ever in existence and that if I wanted to truly lead the Gemini Coven, then I would need to join with that girl," he started. "Join?" I asked.

"Come together in a sacred ceremony." "In English, please," I said, frustrated and confused. "Fine. In simpler terms; marriage. Or at least a couple," he said. "And what's this got to do with me?" I asked. "You're not getting it are you?"

"Obviously not," I said, rolling my eyes. Kai got up and knelt down in front of me, "That girl is you, Freya."


	7. Chapter 6

It was morning when Damon, Bonnie, and I were walking through the woods. It was obvious Damon was happy because he was whistling and playing with a stick that he found on the ground a while ago. "You're in a good mood for the first time this decade," Bonnie said to Damon. "Stop that," I told him as he poked me with the stick. "Because I have a hot date with my girl tonight," Damon said to Bonnie.

"Yeah, assuming Kai's telling the truth," Bonnie said. Her saying that, reminded me of my conversation with Kai last night.

* * *

(Flashback)

Kai got up from his spot on the couch and came over to where I was sitting on a nearby chair. He knelt down in front of me, "You are that girl, Freya." "You expect me to believe that a group of witches told you that I was going to help you lead the Gemini Coven two years before I was born?" I asked in disbelief. "It's the truth," he said, simply. "How would they even know I was going to be born?"

"Strong enough magic can catch glimpses of the future, if a witch has the will to see it," he answered. "And they saw me helping you?" I asked. He nodded 'yes' in response. "So, what, you're saying that's my destiny? That I have no choice?" I asked angrily, standing up. "I didn't say that," he said, standing up as well.

"Then what are you saying?" I snapped. "I'm saying that everyone is fated for someone else," he said. "So, you're saying that I was made for you?" "Well I-, You see-, We're-," he stuttered. "You gonna finish any of those sentences?" I asked, annoyed.

"I-," he stuttered again. I looked at him with... concern? "I've never seen you like this. You're normally all mellow and have the answers to everything," I said. "Yeah, well, it's hard to explain this without making you angry. You having a short fuse doesn't really help," he said quietly, looking down at the floor. He looked uncomfortable. Nervous. Almost shy.

"Alright, if you tell me what you're trying to say, I promise I'll do everything I can not to lash out," I negotiated. "Okay. Well, it was seen that you and I would lead the Gemini Coven together. And not like other leaders where one is more powerful than the other. We would lead as equals," he said, slowly. I nodded my head, taking in what he just said. "So, my destiny was set out for me before I was even born?" I asked. Kai started to say something but stopped and just nodded.

I sighed and sat back down on the chair, "I've become my mother." "It's not as bad as it seems," he said. "Really? What am I suppose to tell my boyfriend, who I care about so much, when I get home?" I asked. He sighed and sat down in front of my feet. He took my hand and gave me a small smile, "Sorry, but that's something you have to do. As you can tell, I'm not really a people person."

I nodded my head in agreement and sighed. What am I suppose to tell Elijah? 'Hey, I'm back from the dead, but I found out that I'm suppose to be with another guy and help lead a coven of witches?' "I'm no expert, but you might want to put it a little nicer than that," Kai said. "I said that out loud didn't I?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, smiling at me. I let out a light chuckle, "You know, despite that you just threatened to kill two people I care very much about, you're not that bad"."I think that's the first compliment I've ever gotten. Possibly," he said. "And I would believe that," I said. "So, what are you thinking about everything?" he asked.

"I'm not saying I'm giving up anything. I just want to think about my destiny and my fate," I said, quietly. The last thing I need is for him to get mad at me. He nodded, "That's cool. I know it's a lot to take in, so think about it for as long as you need." "Thanks," I said. "You're welcome," he said before giving me a smile and leaving.

* * *

(Flashback over)

"I'm thinking dinner and a movie, you know what? Screw the dinner and a movie. Skip straight to the good part," Damon said. He poked me with the stick again and I jumped a bit. "Yeah. And assuming I can do the spell, which I won't know... until I see it," Bonnie said. I looked at her, "Whatever happened to hope, Bon? Remember when Damon and I were all like boo, grr-" "And you were like 'hooray, hooray. We're getting out of here?!" Damon finished in a high-pitched tone.

"Look, I want to go home more than anything but Kai's a sociopath, who's to say he won't screw us over?" Bonnie asked. Suddenly, Kai appeared out of nowhere, carrying an ax. "I heard my name. All good I hope," he said, smirking at us. He holds the Ascendant up and uses it the block the sun from his face, "The eclipse will happen directly overhead. In perfect alignment with the Gemini constellation. You need to dig into the tunnels," he explained, looking at Damon when he said the last part. "Why?" Bonnie asked.

Kai pauses for a moment before he speaks again. "Have you never portal-jumped through an eclipse before?" he asked her as if she was a young child. The three of us give him un-amused looks. "Okay look, the light of the eclipse will shine down and activate the Ascendant, you spout a little witchy woo and then poof!" he said, making an explosion gesture with his hands. "Anyone standing in the circle of light holding the Ascendant goes home."

"By 'witchy woo', I assume you mean the spell?" I asked him. "Uh-huh," he agreed. "Let me see it," Bonnie said. Kai pauses for a moment again before he replies to her, "When the time comes." He steps forward and pushes past us.

"Where are you going?" Damon asks him. "Into town. I need to... gather some important supplies," he answered before walking away, whistling like Damon had been earlier. Damon sighed and picked up the ax, then tossed the stick from earlier to the ground. We all share looks before Damon attacks the ground with the ax.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonnie and I were talking as we sat on a pile of dirt, while Damon was continuing to attack the ground inside the hole with the ax Kai had left. "Hey," Bonnie said to Damon. He stopped and looked at us. "You know there's a very probable chance you're digging your own grave, and... not bothered?" she asked him. Damon ignores her and starts attacking the ground again.

After a few more hits, an opening appeared in the ground. Damon smiled and gave us a satisfied look. Just then Kai appeared from the woods, carrying a backpack. "Looks like I got back just in time," he said. He nearly sets down his backpack when Damon vamp speeds forward and snatches the pack, he tears it open and begins looking through it.

"Zima, grunge, every Alex Rodriguez rookie card known to man, and a pager. Really?" Damon asked Kai, dropping the bag on the ground. "555-Hiya-Kai, no way I'm giving those digits up," Kai defended himself. "These are the important supplies you needed to get?" Damon asked. Kai sighed, "Look. The future sounds great, all right? I'm super excited about the Internet, but 1994 has been my home for most of my life. I'd hate to get homesick. So let's get down there-." "No." Bonnie cut him off, getting up from her place beside me and pushing past Damon, towards Kai.

I got up from my spot and stood beside Damon. "We are not going anywhere until you show me the spell," she said to Kai. "Okay," Kai said. He stood still, basically saying that we're not going. "Are we literally not going anywhere?" Damon asked.

"Fine, you don't want to show me the spell? Then you can do it yourself," Bonnie told Kai, which just caused him to smile, suspiciously at her. "You... want my magic. Take it," she said, holding her arm out. Kai looked at Damon and I, "Uh-oh, she's being brave." "I'm serious Kai! This was your big threat, wasn't it? If I don't do the spell and let us out of here, you'll just take my magic, leave me for dead, and do the spell yourself. So go ahead. Take all of it." Damon and I share a worried look before looking back to Kai and Bonnie.

"Don't mind if I do," Kai said, before putting both his hands on her shoulders. Bonnie yelps in pain, looking as though she's about to pass out. "Bonnie?" I asked, worriedly. "It's okay, he won't kill me," she tried to reassure me. "Doesn't look like that from here," Damon said.

Bonnie grunts in pain again, "Ow." Her face contorts in pain. "Hey! Bonnie," I hear Damon say. I'm only focused on Bonnie and how she's in pain right now. "Whoa, hey, guys. Stop!" I yell.

Kai releases Bonnie and she regains her composure. "He doesn't know the spell. Which means, we don't need him." She raises her hand, "Motus." The ax that Damon had been using soared through the air before burying itself into Kai's chest, whose eyes widen as he falls on his back. "Bonnie!" I yelled the same time Damon did. "No! No! Bonnie!" Damon yells.

A sharp pain shoots though my head before slightly diminishing. After a while Damon taps Bonnie's bare shoulder. "Great work, Bonnie," he says, sarcastically. That was the last thing I heard before my vision blurred and I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

I could hear voices, but I couldn't quite make them out. Slowly, they started to come into focus. "Faye," one voice said. "What's happening to her?" another voice asked. "I don't know," the first voice said.

I felt a slight shake on my shoulders, but it didn't last very long. "Damn it, Freya, wake up!" the first voice yelled. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open. It's like my eyelids were weighed down by something. I felt my body shift slightly, as though someone was carrying me.

"It's coming," a voice whispered, but it wasn't like the other two. It sounded like the new voice was inside my head. I tried to speak. To ask what was coming, but I couldn't open my mouth. "It's coming," the voice repeated, but this time it sounded far away.

I felt my body being laid down. "She's been out for a while," one of the voices from earlier said. I realized it was a female's voice. "I know, Bonnie," another voice said. Bonnie. Damon. "It's coming," the strange voice said one last time.

I sat up gasping for air. "Hey," I heard someone say as they rubbed my back in a soothing way. I looked over my shoulder and saw it was Damon. He gave me a relieved smile and engulfed me in a big hug. "What happened?" I asked after our hug was over.

"Well, Bonnie killed Kai and then you suddenly passed out," he explained. "How'd that happen?" I asked, feeling slightly fearful. "It's a problem for another time," Damon said as he helped me to my feet. "It's time, you guys," Bonnie said. Hearing those words made the fear in me disappear.

A smile made it's way onto my face, "We're going home?" "Yes, Faye. We are going home," Bonnie said, smiling back at me. Damon and I walked over and stood with Bonnie, underneath the blue eclipse light. Bonnie uses the Ascendant to cut her hand, then chants the spell and the Ascendant clicks and opens. "Alright. Let's get awkward," Damon said.

Damon places his hand under Bonnie's and I place my over hers. "Like this?" I ask her. "Yep." We all share a look. One of joy and understanding.

Damon looks at Bonnie, "I'm sure there are a about a billion people you'd rather be here with..." Bonnie smiles, "Not exactly." "Let's go-," I started, but was cut off by Bonnie's scream. An arrow came out of nowhere and stabs implants itself into her stomach, knocking her down in the process. I see the Ascendant fall to the ground before I turn around to see an alive Kai, holding a crossbow. "Forgetting someone?" he asked.

I ignore him and rush to Bonnie's side. "Did you really think I hadn't tried to kill myself before? Because I had, lots of times, lots of ways," Kai said as he reloaded the crossbow. He aims it at Bonnie and I move infront of her for protection. I notice Damon's gaze goes to the Ascendant. Kai must have noticed too, "Grab that, and the next arrow goes in her heart, even if I have to go through Freya to do it. Your choice."

Bonnie grunts in pain and Damon vampire speeds over to us. "I got ya," Damon says, pulling Bonnie into his arms. I turn to Bonnie and take the arrow out of her, causing her to gasp in pain. Damon bites his wrist, about to heal her when Kai rushes forward to grab the Ascendant. "Damon, no!" Bonnie yells.

Damon uses his vampire speed and strength to pin Kai against the wall. They struggle with each other and Kai drops the Ascendant. I stand and slowly try to make my way to it without being noticed.

I stop in my tracks when Kai stabs Damon with an arrow. "Damon!" I know the arrow won't kill him, but that doesn't keep me from worrying about him. Kai flips Damon over and tries to push the arrow in deeper. I run to Damon and try to help, but a hard slap to my face that causes me to fall to the ground puts an end to that attempt.

"Bonnie... get... out of here," Damon struggles to get out. My vision is slightly blurred, but I can see Bonnie on the ground with the Ascendant right beside her. "I'm not going to make it," she says, but then breaks into a smile. "But you two are." She holds her hand out, "Motus."

I look towards Damon to see Kai being thrown off of him by an invisible force. "Bonnie-" I start, but am cut off when my body is levitated into the circle of light, the same thing happening to Damon a second later. Bonnie tosses the Ascendant to us, Damon and I catching it in our hands together. "Don't!" I hear Kai yell. The Ascendant untwists and clicks in our hands.

"No!" the word slips from my mouth. The Ascendant twist and clicks once more. "No!" Damon yells from beside me. "Bonnie!" was the last word I got out before the eclipse light brightened and engulfed us.

* * *

The next thing I know, we're in the Salvatore crypt. Damon's hand shoots out and catches a bottle of bourbon right before it hits me in the face. "So what? Gone a couple months, you think it's okay to waste a perfectly good bottle of bourbon?" Damon asks Stefan, who had thrown the bottle. "And hit me in the face with it?" I add. Damon takes a swig of the drink, "Ahh."

"Damon? Faye?" Stefan asks as if he's not sure we're really here. "Yep. In the flesh," Damon answers with a smile. "How am I seeing you two right now?" Stefan asks. "Because we're not dead, Stefan," I say. Damon points at the bottle of bourbon, "This stuff's good, but it's not 'I see dead people' good."

I slowly walk towards Stefan. His eyes are wide and red, rimmed with tears. "It's a hell of a long story, Stefan, but... we're back," I say. "We're back," Damon agrees stepping beside me. Stefan reaches his hands out and touches Damon and I's shoulders.

"Yeah," Damon says. Stefan's face scrunches up as if he's about to cry. He pulls us both into a tight hug. I hug him back, so glad that I get to see him after all this time. "We're back, Stefan," I whisper into his ear.


	9. My Gift To You

I just wanted to thank all of you who have read The Lost Swan and continued to follow Faye on her journey in Found. When I decided to start this story, I honestly never thought so many people would read it and like it. Now, I have over a thousand reads on this story. It means so much to me that you all have stuck around this long. To show my gratitude, I'm giving you a gift. It's kind of crappy, but it's the best I can offer at the moment.

I'm going to share with you a list of things about this book series that I've never told anyone else. From what was originally going to happen to what might happen in the future. So, here we go.

1\. When I came up with The Lost Swan it was actually going to be a Hook love story. (Don't know if I would have been good at writing that)

2\. Selena Gomez wasn't going to play Freya in the beginning. Faye was originally going to be portrayed by Kaya Scodelario, but the more I thought of Faye the more I pictured Selena playing her. (I love Kaya, but Selena is such an inspiration to me and I love her for that)

3\. When Faye died, I was actually going to have her come back as a vampire, but then how season five ended made me reconsider. (I like how I actually ended. Don't know how everything would have gone if Faye was a vampire)

(Now I move on to things that might possibly happen in the future)

1\. I miss writing Freya and Henry sibling bonding time, so Faye might make a trip to Storybrooke when she comes bacl. (Faye will definitely being coming back to life. I promise you that)

2\. You will see some stuff going on involving Faye's love life. (Involving 'who' is still a secret)

3\. She's definitely going to be making some new friends. (I'll leave it to you it guess who)

(That's the end of my list. I have some more, but I can't think of them right off the top of my head)


	10. Chapter 8

"We missed you too, buddy," Damon said while Stefan was still hugging us. "I can't believe it," Stefan says as he pulls away and looks at us. "I thought you two were gone." "Well you didn't think we were gone-gone," I say with a slight smile. "I promised you an eternity of misery," Damon adds, smiling as well.

Stefan went on to ask where we were, how'd we get back, and about Bonnie. "She sacrificed herself so we could come back, but I don't want anyone to know. No sense making this harder than it already is," Damon explained and I nodded in agreement. "What are we going to tell people?" Stefan asked. "We say she wasn't over there," I answer. "Where is there exactly?"

"We were stuck in Mystic Falls. On May 10, 1994," Damon answered. "Mystic Falls? 1994?" Stefan asked, confused. "I know. A bunch of witches were going to get together and create some space time purgatory you'd think they'd pick a better year than the one Kurt Cobain killed himself in. The whole thing was just very depressing," Damon says, taking a sip from the bottle of bourbon. "So how did you get back?" I open my mouth to answer, but Damon beats me to it.

"Long story, big flash of light. Two decades worth of jet lag. I will explain all of my adventures in that flannel hell scape, but first, there's someone I got to go see," he says as he walks to the crypt door. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Stefan says, stopping Damon in his tracks. "Why not?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. "Elena had all her memories of her and Damon being together and in love erased," he answers. "She did what?" Damon asked shocked, turning around and facing us.

"She had Alaric do it." I get that having the love of your life die is horrible, but do you really need to resort to completely forgetting your time together? "I just need to see her, Stefan. Our eyes will meet, fireworks will go off, and the balance of nature will be restored. She loves me!" Damon argued. "That doesn't sound like a line from a sappy romance movie at all," I say sarcastically. Damon sends a glare my way before leaving.

Stefan sighs and looks at me. "What?" I ask innocently. "He has enough problems with just coming back from the dead. Do you have to add to it?" "He's not the only one who just came back from the dead," I argue. "I know," he says, walking over and hugging me.

I hug him back and smile a little, "I missed you Stef." "I missed you too, but I'm not the only one," he says, pulling back. I nod in understanding. "Speaking of, I think you should make a few calls," he said, pulling out his phone and handing it to me. I slowly take it and look up at him.

I remember I always hated how everyone was taller than me. Stefan was the one who eventually got me out of that. "Thanks," I say quietly. "I called Emma and Rebekah and told them about you a few days after everything happened." "Knowing Beks, she was probably a complete wreck and who knows how Henry's doing," I say, looking down at the phone in my hands when I feel tears prick my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. You're back now," Stefan says, taking my hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. I look back up at him and smile slightly, blinking the tears away. "Thanks." He nodded and smiled back. "I'm gonna head home and make those calls," I say and walk out the crypt.

I stand at the front door of the boarding house. After spending over three months in a different version of the boarding house, it's kind of strange to be in it now. I reach my hand out to the door knob, but stop when the door opens. I come face to face with Jeremy. He has a shocked expression on his face.

"Hey, Jer." "Faye," he says quietly before he rushes forward and engulfs me in a bear hug, lifting my feet off the ground. I laugh quietly, "I missed you, too, Jer." He gently sets me back on my feet. "I'm so glad you're back," he says smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"But I'm not Bonnie," I finish his unspoken thought. "Faye..." he starts. "No, Jer, I get it. She's the love of your life and that doesn't just go away," I cut him off. He looks as if he wants to say something, but decides against it. "Anyway, you looked like you were in a rush, so I'm just gonna head up to my room," I say, stepping around him and into the house.

"There's a girl staying here. Her name is Sarah Salvatore. She's Zach's daughter," he says from behind me. I look at him, surprised. 'Wow. Wasn't expecting that,' I think to myself. "Thanks for the info," I say. He nods and shuts the door behind him.

I walk into the living room and look around. "Home sweet home," I mumble to myself. "I thought you had something super important to..." a voice started. I turned around to see a dark skinned girl with long dark hair. She was wearing short jean shorts, a dark tank top with a red flannel shirt over it, and ankle boots.

"You must be Sarah," I say, smiling at her. "Yeah, who are you?" she asks, suspiciously. "I'm Freya Salvatore," I say, walking over to her and holding out my hand. "Salvatore? So, are you like my cousin or something?" she asks, shaking my hand. "No, I'm not a Salvatore by blood. Damon found me on the streets and took me in when I was eight," I reply.

She nods in understanding. "Anyway, I have some phone calls to make," I tell her before going upstairs and to my room. Once I'm in my room, I lock the door behind me and sit on my bed. I bring out Stefan's phone and just look at me. What do you say to someone who has went months thinking you were dead?

I dial a number and put the phone to my ear. After a few rings, her voice fills the speaker. "Hello?" "You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice," I say, a smile making it's way onto my face. "Freya?" her voice is filled with shock and hope.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back," I say. "Oh my God, but how?" she asked. "It's a long story, but don't worry. I'm going to explain. I just want to do it in person," I answer. "You're coming here? But you can't. There's this giant wall of ice that's surrounding the whole town," she explains. "Don't worry about that. I have a way."

"What am I suppose to tell everyone?" she asks. "Nothing. I want it to be a surprise," I say. "Alright, when will you be here?" "It won't be too long. I do have a few more phone calls to make," I answer. "I'll see you when you get here," Emma says.

"See you soon," I say before hanging up. I don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. Even more so since when I died. I dial Rebekah's number.

She's already going to be kind of mad that she's not the first person I called to tell I was alive, I figure don't make her more mad. I just hope she answers. "Stefan. Called to tell me my best friend is dead? Oh wait, you can't because you already did the last time you called. Almost four months ago," she answers, her voice laced with anger. "Wow, Beks, if I ever die again, I'll make sure he writes you a letter instead," I say with a smile. "Faye?" she asks.

"The one and only." "How are you alive?" I go on to tell her about when the Other Side collapsed and how Damon and I came back. I left out that Bonnie was there with us. Even though Bekah wasn't really friends with Bonnie, it's possible she could slip up and it get back to Elena and Caroline.

"I'm assuming you've talked to Nik and Elijah. You must be heartbroken," she says. "Heartbroken?" I asked, confused. "You didn't talk to Elijah did you?" "No. Bekah, what are you talking about?" I ask. "I really think this should come from Elijah."

"Rebekah, what do you know?" I ask. I hear her sigh through the phone. She can tell I'm getting kind of mad. I never use her full name unless I'm mad or upset. I hate when someone keeps something from me.

"Elijah's with Hayley," she finally says. Everything in me freezes. He's with someone else. Of course he is. He thinks I'm dead and I did tell him to find someone else.

"Faye?" Bekah's voice brings me out of my thoughts. "I'm still here." "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like that. I just thought Elijah would have been the first person you called," she explains. "No, it's alright. I'm glad you told me, but I have to go," I say, trying to end the conversation as fast as possible. "Faye, you need to call him."

"I don't want to talk to him," I try to argue. "Maybe so, but he deserves to hear about your resurrection from you," she reasons. "Yeah. I'll talk to you later," I say and hang up before she can reply. Maybe I can hold off on talking to Elijah for a little while. No, that won't work.

Rebekah would probably call him and ask, then he would not only find out I'm alive in the wrong way, but he would also call me. Not to mention, if Bekah finds out I didn't talk to him she'll come here and kick my ass. Even if she has to cross the boarder to do it. It takes a whole ten minutes before I actually dial the number. I slowly bring the phone up to my ear and after a few rings his voice answers.

"Mr. Salvatore, to what do I owe the pleasure?" "Well, if Stefan were here he'd say my coming back to life," I say, quieter than I meant it to be. "Freya?" he asks, his voice filled with shock, hope, and what I could swear as a hint of regret. "Yeah, it's me," I reply. "How is it possible?"

I tell him what I told Rebekah. "That's a very interesting resurrection," he comments. "More like tiring." "You should rest," he says. "I can't. I have to go talk to a witch since I finished my phone calls," I say.

"Phone calls?" "Yeah, I called Emma and Bekah," I answer. "You spoke to Rebekah?" he asks, a slight nervousness comes into his voice. "Yes," I whisper. I can tell he knows that I know about him and Hayley.

"Freya..." he starts, but I cut him off. "I got to go," I say and end the call. I sigh and stand up, heading downstairs and outside to my car (actually it's a jeep. Damon got it for me when I turned 16) that I barely ever drive.

I parked my jeep in the parking lot of Whitmore College. I went to the dorms and to a specific room. I never went to this room, but I found out where it was a few days before I died. I knocked lightly on the door and a few seconds later in opened to reveal Luke. "Freya, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"To ask you for a favor," I say, pushing past him and walking into his room. I heard him shut the door and I turned around to look at him. "What do you need?" "You're not going to argue or ask why you should help me?" I ask, confused. "The way I see it, I owe you," he shrugs.

"Thanks." He nods, "So what do you need?" "I need you to do a spell for me," I answer. "What kind of spell?" he asked. "A teleportation spell."


	11. Chapter 9

"A teleportation spell?" Luke asks me confused. I nod my head, "Yeah." "Why do you want to be teleported somewhere? You just came back from the dead," he says. "I know, but I have more family else where that I need to see." I say. He nods in understanding.

"I just need to tell a few people that I'm leaving." "Alright. I'll get everything ready while you do that," he says and I step outside his room. I bring out my phone that I found in my room (I'm guessing Stefan kept paying the phone service. He told me Jeremy did the same with Bonnie's phone) and dialed Stefan's phone that I had given back to him when I stopped back by the crypt. I was surprised he was still there. I brought the phone to my ear and waited for his voice.

"Hello." "Stefan, I know I just got back, but I was gonna head up to Maine to see Emma and Henry and everyone," I explain. "I understand, but you know Caroline is going to kill you right?" he says and I can picture the smirk on his face. A small smile makes its way onto my face, "I know, but I need to see the rest of my family." "I'm sure she'll understand," he says.

"I'll talk to you later." "Be safe alright?" "Can't promise anything, but I'll try," I say with a smile. "I'll see you when you get back. Love you, Faye," Stefan says. "Love you too, Stef," I say before hanging up.

As soon as I end the call my phone starts ringing. I look at the screen to see Elijah's name pop up. I hit ignore and put the phone in my pocket, then go back into Luke's room.

I stand in the middle of a circle of candles with Luke standing in front of me chanting the spell. His eyes were closed while he did the spell until he opened them for a moment. "The spell will last for 24 hours. I wish I could do more, but I'm new to this spell," he explained. "No, it's fine. I really appreciate you doing this for me," I send him a small smile. "It's no problem. Really. It's the least I could do."

"Well, I want you to know that I'm grateful." He smiles and gives me a small nod before closing his eyes and continuing the spell. A soft wind started to blow in the room, then it got harder. It twisted and spun all around me, my hair blowing in my face and making it hard to see. The wind hurt my eyes and made it difficult to see, so I had to close them.

Soon the wind stopped all together and I opened my eyes to see I was in some woods. I turned around and observed the strange and unknown place. "Alright, not exactly how I wanted that to go. I guess that's what happens when I try to use a spell to go somewhere I've never been," I say to myself. I sighed and started walking in the direction I hoped was the town. Moments had past and I was still in the woods.

"I feel like I'm going in circles." I heard the crunch of leaves and sticks breaking behind me. I turned around and saw someone I wasn't expecting. "Freya?" he asked. I smiled and hugged him, "I'm so glad to see someone I know. At least I know I'm in the right place."

I was surprised he hugged me back but was happy none the less. "How are you alive?" "Long story that I will gladly tell you, Killian, as soon as I see Emma," I explain. "I'll take you to her," he said, taking my hand and pulling me along.

Killian had taken me into town, which I happened to be going in the opposite direction of, and miraculously we weren't seen. I didn't want anyone else to know I was alive until I saw Emma. "How much further?" I ask, getting impatient. "It's just ahead," he answered, pointing at a building a little ways in front of us. "Good."

We reached the building and went inside, then upstairs to an apartment. "Wait here," he said. "Okay," I nod my head. He sent me a small smile before going inside the apartment. I sigh and look around, my back facing the door to the apartment.

A few moments later I hear the door open and I'm pulled inside. "I'm so happy you're back," Emma's voice fills my ears as I'm pulled into a bone crushing hug. "Me too," I smile and hug her back. She lets go of me and steps away just in time for David to pull me into a bear hug. I can't help but let out a soft laugh, "I missed you all too."

Mary Margaret soon joins the hug and I notice she's crying. "It's okay. I'm alright," I tell her. "I know, but you died and now your miraculously back. I think I'm allowed to cry," she says with a smile on her face. I'm soon done with hugs for right now and everyone just seems so happy to see me. "So, how'd you get here so fast anyway?" Emma asks.

"I got a friend of mine to do a teleportation spell." "Why didn't you do it?" Mary Margaret asks. I sigh softly, "Some how when I was in the other worldly prison, my magic was taken away." "Prison?" David asks. "Yeah, we ended up in another world. It looked exactly like this one except how everything was in 1994. It was created for a specific person, who we met while we were there. Which reminds me, I need to talk to Mr. Gold," I say.

"Before that, you need to tell Henry you're back," Emma says. I nod, "I know." "Actually, he should be here any minute," Mary Margaret points out. As if on cue, the door opened and my little brother walked in. He closed the door, then looked at all of us.

When his eyes landed on me, he looked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I can't blame him. He thought I was dead. "Faye?" "Hey, little brother. It's me," I say, walking over to him.

He looks at me for a moment longer before he throws his arms around me and hugs me so tight, as though he were afraid I'd disappear if he didn't hold on. I can't help the smile on my face as I hug him back. "I missed you so much," he says into my shoulder. "I missed you too." Minutes later, he hesitantly lets me go. "How are you here?" he asks, pulling me to the couch and making me sit beside him.

After I finished explaining everything that happened, from the moment I died to now, everyone looked quite speechless. "Wow. You've been through a lot in the past few months," David breaks the silence that had settled over us. "Yeah." "How long are you here for?" Emma asks. "Luke isn't experienced in the spell, so he could only make it last 24 hours," I answer.

"Anyway, I really need to ask Gold something," I say, standing up. "I'll come with you," Henry says, standing as well. He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. "Be careful," Emma says. "Will do," I say before the door closes.

Henry holds my hand the entire walk to Gold's pawn shop. Henry waits outside while I go in. I see a brown haired girl behind the counter. "Can I help you?" she asks. "You must be Belle." "Yes. How'd you know?" she asks me. "Lucky guess," I answer.

"Who are you?" she asks, a little harshly. "It's alright, Belle. She's an old friend," Gold says as he comes out from the back room. "What can I do you for, Miss Salvatore?" he asks me. "Wow. I'm impressed. You're the first person to not ask how I came back from the dead." He doesn't answer.

"Fine. I was wondering if you ever heard of the Gemini Coven," I say, leaning on the counter. "Once or twice. What concern are they to you?" "Well, I met one of the members. He's actually responsible for most of the coven's death, but that's beside the point. He told me that I was destined to help him lead the coven," I say. "Every coven needs a leader, Miss Salvatore," he says simply. "Yes, but he said that we would lead together and be the most powerful leaders the coven has ever seen," I explain.

"Did he say how?" "He said that we had to be brought together in a sacred ceremony to join our powers. A marriage, as he said." "Do you know anything about this?" I ask. "I know it's your destiny and I'm sorry, but there's no way to stop it," he answers. That is not what I wanted to hear. "Thanks for your help," I say before leaving the shop.

I was currently laying on the couch, trying to go to sleep back at Emma's apartment. Everyone had been brought up to speed on my resurrection and now it was night. I was almost asleep when my phone rang. 'Please don't be Elijah,' I thought to myself. I pick it up and look at the screen to see Damon's name appear.

"Thank God," I whisper to myself as I answer the phone. "Hey." "She has a date with someone else," was the first thing out of Damon's mouth. "I'm sorry, Damon." "How could she do that?"

"She doesn't remember the good memories of you," I answer. "I know that, but she had to move on to that guy?" he asked, a little upset. "You want me to help you kick his ass?" "No, that's okay." "Alright, but if you guys get in a fight, just know that I got your six," I say with a smirk.

"You and you're fighter pilot talk. You can't just say 'I got your back' like everyone else can you?" he asks and I can hear the smile in his voice. "Nope." "Okay, well I'm gonna let you go. I'll see you tomorrow, Faye. Love you," he says. "I love you too," I say before hanging up. I close my eyes and soon I'm fast asleep.

The next day Henry woke me up really early. He said since I had to go home today that he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible. We started our day by eating at a diner called Granny's. It was pretty cool there. Then we went to the park where we just hung out and played around for a while.

Now we were walking down a beach that was absolutely beautiful. I only had about an hour left before Luke's spell took me back home. "I had fun today," Henry says as he walks beside me. I look over at him with a smile, "Me too. I wish I could stay longer, but the spell isn't going to last much longer. Not to mention if I don't go back home Damon will probably come and get me." He nods in understanding, but a look of sadness passes over his face.

"Don't worry. I'll come back and visit real soon," I say, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. He nods again, but he looks a bit happier. The little happy moment was interrupted by my phone ringing. I took it out and saw it was Elijah calling. "Who is it?" Henry asks.

I hit ignore, "Nobody. This is our sibling bonding time and no one is going to ruin that." "Elijah?" he asks. I really wish I would have left out the part about Elijah in my explanation yesterday. I don't answer him and just keep walking. "You should talk to him," Henry says.

"Maybe, but not right now," I reply. "But you will right?" he asks. "Yeah." Lie. "We should be getting back. It's almost time for me to leave.

Luke's spell brought me back home shortly after I said all my goodbyes. I had appeared back at Whitmore in Elena's dorm room. Also Caroline's dorm room. Which she just so happened to be in. Getting scolded by Caroline is not pretty.

But it wasn't completely useless either. When Caroline scolds people, she rants and just talks about everything. Apparently, Alaric is human again. I guess Damon forgot to tell me that. She said some other stuff too, but I kind of tuned it out. I love Caroline, but she over-reacts about a lot of stuff.

I made my way home and was happy to find it was quite, so I just went upstairs to my room and went to sleep since it was late at night by the time I got home.


	12. Chapter 10

I was on a road trip with Damon, Stefan, and Alaric. Damon had called and woken me up extra early for this trip. He said I should be there if they found anything. Let me tell you, hours in a car with these three guys is enough to drive anyone insane. Alaric stopped the car at a gas station to refill on gas.

Damon and I were the only ones in the car, seeing as how Stefan went inside with Alaric. "Please tell me we're almost there," I say. "We got an hour left to go," Damon says. "Yay. More time stuck in a car," I say, sarcastically. He turns around from the front seat and looks at me, "I know this isn't the day you had in mind, but this also might help you. We could find out more about that whole 'being leaders with Kai' thing."

"I know and I'm grateful you're trying to help me. It's just I thought this day would be different. More empowering, I guess," I explain. "At least you get to spend it with your family or at least part of it," he says, trying to make me feel better. "Yeah," I say quietly. "I know you wish today was a bit better, but Happy Birthday, Faye," Damon says, giving me a small smile. "Thanks," I smile back.

"Yes, Happy Birthday, dear Freya," a distinct British accent fills my ears as the car door opens then closes. I see the familiar dirty blonde haired, blue eyed vampire sitting right next to me. "Tia?" my voice is filled with surprise. "The one and only," she says with a smirk. She reminds me of her brother so much sometimes.

I guess she would seeing as how she's Klaus' twin sister. "What are you doing here?" I ask her. "Well, apart from the birthday wish, Elijah sent me," she answers. "Why'd Elijah send you?" Damon asks. "Because Freya won't answer his phone calls," she replied.

"I don't want to talk to him," I say. "You have to at some point," she argues. "Not right now I don't." "He's worried about you," she says. "Well, you can tell him not to because I'm fine," I say.

"I just tracked you across the country and you won't see reason?" she asks. I can tell she's getting frustrated. You can hear it in her voice. She has a short temper. Another thing she shares with her brother.

"Nope." She sighs, then reaches into her bag and pulls out an old looking book. "Elijah wanted me to give this to you," she says, handing it to me. I hesitantly take it and look at it. "Don Quixote. My favorite," a small smile making its way onto my face. "He also wanted me to give you this," she says, giving me a small box.

I open it and see a locket sitting inside. (Picture on the side) "He's had it for centuries. He never wanted to give it to someone until now," Tia says. I look up at her and I don't know what to say. "I understand why you don't want to speak with him, but promise me you'll think about it." I give her a small nod and before I know it she opens the door and she's gone.

A/N: Tia will be coming back and staying for a bit longer, but I just wanted to go ahead and introduce her character.

"Hey. Were you invited to Friends-giving?" Stefan asks Damon. We were finally in Portland. Damon was getting his backpack with Ms. Cuddles inside out of the trunk. "Of course," Damon answers. "Caroline demanded he bring string beans," I add.

"Why? Were you not invited?" Damon asks Stefan. "Nope," Stefan replies. "Ooh, boy. You messed with the wrong girl's feelings," Damon says. "You should really do something about that," I tell Stefan. "Why wouldn't I consult you in a decision that might permanently change your life? Hmm. I wonder," Damon says in the direction of Alaric who's on the phone with Elena.

I kind of tune out the rest of the conversation. My thoughts drifting to Elijah and the locket he sent me, which was currently residing inside my bag in the car, along with the book. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the guys start walking. "Is that the reason Caroline assigned me the turkey and the cranberries? Stefan wasn't invited," Alaric asks. "See what you did? Now we're pulling your weight. I really hope you figure this out before Christmas," Damon teases.

"Yeah. Well, I'm glad you're both finding amusement in this," Stefan says to Alaric and Damon. "Why don't you just date her, put us all out of our misery?" I ask. "Because I don't think about her that way. She's my friend." "Who would make a good girlfriend. Look. One, she's hot - objectively," Damon says. "Two, she puts up with you," Alaric adds.

"Big plus. Three, very, very well organized." "Organizational skills?" Stefan asks. "There are no drawbacks to this woman, Stefan," Damon says. "Eh, she did sleep with you," I say. "See? Another plus."

We continue walking and make it to an empty field. "Oh! Look. We're here. Behold the Gemini Coven exactly how it looked four months ago," Stefan says.

"Like I said, uh, three thousand miles ago, it's not here. Can we, uh, go home now, please?" Stefan asks. "Such a downer on such a lovely day, Stefan," I say. "I'm sorry. I know it's your birthday and it's really important, but I told Damon there was nothing here," he says. "You know what? Check the GPS again. Just because we don't see anything doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Alaric says. "Not unlike Caroline's feelings for Stefan," I say.

"Hilarious. Keep them coming." Damon takes Ms. Cuddles out of his bag and holds her up to his face. "Oh, no. Is Stefan feeling sensitive about ruining his friendship with Caroline? She really liked him, and he broke her heart," he says in a high-pitched voice. I can't help but laugh at the playful Damon standing before me. "See, Stefan? Even the bear knew," Alaric says.

"I saw that from a mile away and my brain's made of cotton," Damon says in Ms. Cuddles voice. "Give me this," Stefan grabs Ms. Cuddles and kicks her into the field. It hits something and it makes the sky look like it's rippling. Like water. Suddenly, a large house appears in front of us.

Damon walks up onto the porch and picks up Ms, Cuddles, "Ms. Cuddles, one. Invisible creepy mansion, zero."

Damon rings the doorbell as we all wait on the porch; Alaric is holding Ms. Cuddles. "Anybody want to take a stab at how Bonnie's Teddy bear undid whatever was cloaking this place?" Stefan asks. "He said without laughing," I comment. "Jo told me she got rid of her magic by putting it away for safekeeping. Maybe Bonnie put her magic away in this," Alaric says, looking from Ms. Cuddles to us. "Why would Bonnie put her magic in Ms. Cuddles?" Stefan asks.

"To keep Kai from using her to get out," Damon answers. He sighs and opens the door. He goes to enter the house but can't because he hasn't been invited in. "Can't say I miss that," Alaric says. "It's all yours, brother," Damon tells him. Alaric hands me Ms. Cuddles before going inside and walking upstairs.

We stood outside the house, in the front yard, looking at a handful of pictures Alaric brought down. "Jo lived here. There's a drawer inside full of stuff, newspaper articles about Jo's medical clamp, pictures of her as a kid, pictures of her as a teenager," he says. "She looked so normal. I wish I had that," I say, quietly. "I guess that's the price of being the savior's daughter," Stefan says. "Wait a minute," I say, grabbing a picture out the stack.

"That's Kai from planet 1994," Damon says, looking over my shoulder at the picture of Jo and Kai. "Wait. Jo is his sister?" Stefan asks, confused. "Either that, or they both have a thing for Cosby sweaters," Damon says. "I didn't know I had guests," a voice sounds from behind us. We all turn around to see an older man with gray, almost white, hair.

"You've met Kai?" he asks. "Met him? Watched him die, watched him come back to life. Why? You know him?" Damon asks, walking closer to the man. I walked over with Damon and held onto his arm. Something about this man gave me a bad feeling. "Yeah. He's my son. I'm Joshua Parker," the man, Joshua, says.

"Damon Salvatore and this is my sister, Freya," Damon says sticking out his free hand. "Invisique," Joshua says, shaking Damon's hand. "What the hell just happened?" I hear Stefan ask behind us and I turn to look at him. "I don't know," Alaric answers. "What's wrong with you guys?" Damon asks them but they don't answer.

"They can't see you anymore, Damon, which means they also can't see this," Joshua says. He holds up his hand toward Damon's head, and Damon groans in pain, clutching his head and sinking to the ground. "Stop!" I yell at Joshua, but seconds later Damon is passed out. "What did you--" I was cut off by Joshua's hands on both sides of my head. He starts chanting words and soon enough I lose consciousness.

I awake to see I'm in some woods. I see Kai and Jo, but she looked like she did in the photo I saw earlier. The one from 1994. "What the hell?" I ask out loud but it seems like no one heard me. They're standing in the center of a large circle of people. "The power of the eclipse will merge us as one. You know what to say?" the younger version of Jo asks Kai.

"Been practicing my whole life," Kai answers. They take each other's hand, close their eyes and begin to chant. "Sanguinem desimilus. Sanguinem generis fiantus," they chanted together, but nothing happened. "I don't feel anything," Kai says. He looks at Jo, puzzled before trying again by himself, "Sanguinem desimilus. Sanguinem generis fiantus." Again, nothing happens.

Jo doesn't look surprised that it's not working. "Josette, what did you do? Why can't I feel your magic?" Kai asks her, then looks around at the people surrounding them. "And why aren't they saying anything? They should be saying something. They should be saying something, right? We're merging. This should all be a bigger deal," he says with what sounds like worry and fear in his voice. Suddenly, Joshua appears, holding the Ascendant and stepping forward from the circle of the coven around them. Kai shouts in pain and drops to his knees, clutching his head.

I run to Joshua and try to stop him, but I just end up running through him. It's as if I'm not there at all. "Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetum," Joshua chants. Wind is whipping around everyone, but I can't feel it. Kai lies on the ground, as though pinned down. He looks so scared.

No one should have to go through this, no matter what they did. I quickly run over to him and try to help him, but my actions are futile. He soon disappears and then I'm unconscious on the ground beside where he used to lay.

I wake up in the back of the car as it stops. "Thank God. I thought that he-witch put you in a coma. You were passed out the entire ride home," I hear Damon say. I sit up kind of fast and immediately regret it because I'm slammed with a raging head ache. "We're home?" I ask.

"Well, just outside of home. Alaric was gonna take you to the boarding house," he says. "No, it's okay. I can walk home. I think I need the fresh air," I say, getting out the car. Damon gets out the car and comes over to my side. "You sure?" I nod my head. He sighs and reaches into his backpack, then brings out a box.

"This is for you," he says, giving it to me. I open the box and see a professional camera inside. Damon knows how much I love taking pictures. I look at him with a smile, then hug him, "Thank you." "You're welcome," he says, hugging me back.

I let go of him a few moments later and close the box. "Stefan got you something too. It actually goes with what I got you," he says, reaching into his bag and pulling out a new photo album. "They're perfect. Really. I couldn't have asked for a better gift," I say with a smile. "Goodnight, Faye. Happy Birthday," he says before I cross the border and start on my way home.

After what seemed like forever, I finally made it home. I passed Jeremy on the way to my room and he told me 'Happy Birthday'. I thanked him then went to my room. I put all my stuff on my desk before reaching into my bag and pulling out my gifts from Elijah. I'll admit, they're very thoughtful gifts. I couldn't imagine them from anyone else.

I set the locket down on my nightstand as I sat on my bed. I looked at the book in my hands. Don Quixote was always my favorite and the fact that Elijah remembered that made it all the more special. I opened it and saw there was a little note written on the first page.

Freya,

I undersatnd why you don't wish to speak with me and I understand you're hurting. I never meant for that to happen. I was simply trying to do what you asked of me. I know it may take some time for you to agree, but I would very much like to see you so we may talk in person.

Tia promised she would give the gifts to you and I hope you like them. I remember you telling me Don Quixote was your favorite around the time we first met. As for the locket, I acquired it some time ago. I was drawn to it the moment I saw it. I never gave to another. I never wanted to, until now. I hope to hear from you soon. Happy Birthday, Freya.

Elijah

I closed the book and put it beside the locket on the nightstand. I will talk to him soon. First, I want to find out why I saw that thing with Kai.


	13. Chapter 11

PLEASE READ THE A/N.

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I was reading over the story so far and realized I made a big mistake. Seeing as how TVD timeline is still at 2012, which I keep forgetting. I'm not sure about OUAT, but let's just say their still in 2012 too. Okay? I went back and fixed some of the problems in the story. If I missed any I'm sorry. But really all you need to know is that Freya was born in 1994 and met Damon in 2003. I had to fix the year for her birth so she'd be 18 in 2012. CARRY ON AND ENJOY! :)

My anxiety heightened as I passed the sign that said I was in New Orleans. I couldn't find anything about why I would see that thing with Kai. I've decided it must have been a crazy dream induced by the spell Joshua used to knock me out. It has to be. Right?

So, I decided it was finally time to face Elijah. I don't want to, but I can't avoid him forever. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. 'What am I suppose to say to him?' I thought. My nerves felt like they were about to tear each other apart.

I can't wait until I get this over with. Maybe I can see Davina before I go back home. I was brought back to reality when I heard my phone ringing. I picked it up, "Hello?" "Where the hell are you?!" Damon's voice yelled through the phone.

I didn't tell anyone where I was going. Mainly because I left last night. I had tried to sleep but I couldn't, so I decided it was the perfect opportunity to see Elijah and straighten things out. "I called your phone earlier and I didn't get an answer, then I called Jeremy and he told me you weren't home. Where are you?" Damon's voice held worry and anger. "I'm in New Orleans. I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to come here," I explain.

"Why?" he asked. "I need to get this situation with Elijah resolved." "You said that with such dread. You've never been that way when you're going to see Elijah," he commented. "It's different when we're going to talk about something I've been avoiding," I say. "You don't have to do this right now."

"Yeah, I do. I finally got the courage to do it and if I don't do it now, then I never will. I can't avoid it forever," I reply. "What are you going to say to him?" he asks. "I don't know." "Well, I wish you luck," he says. "Thanks," I say with a small smile.

"Be careful and I'll see you when you get home." "No promises," I say. "Just try. I love you, Faye," he tells me. "I love you too, Damon," I say back before hanging up. I sigh as I see the compound.

I park my jeep, but it takes me a minute to actually get out. I look up at the building anxiously. I feel the little bit of confidence I had earlier go away and I'm filled with more nervousness and slight fear. 'I can't do this,' I think. I feel so... small.

'I should just go home. Coming here was a mistake,' I think. I nod my head with my decision and open the door to my jeep. I was about to get in when a voice stops me. "Freya?" I look up to see Hayley.

I don't know what I expected to feel when I saw her. Anger? Envy? Jealousy? Hate?

I don't hate her. How can I? I'm not even mad at her. She's just a girl who took care of someone I care about when I died. She loved him in my absence. She did what I could not.

There's a part of me that wished she hadn't, but that would be selfish of me. She helped Elijah when I couldn't. She repaired the damage I had created. She made him better. I can't possibly hate her.

"Hi, Hayley," I said, giving her a small smile as I closed the door to the jeep. "Elijah told me you were back," she said, walking over to me. "He also told me you aren't talking to him." I didn't say anything to her. I didn't know what I should say. A feeling I've become all too familiar with.

"I'm sorry if you feel like you need to avoid him because of me. I don't want that and I don't want you to hate me for that," she explained. "I don't hate you. I never could. Yes I'm upset, but it's not about you. Okay I'm being nice, it is about you. But you're not the only reason that I've been avoiding him," I start to explain. "I understand. I just want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you."

"I do know that and I'm thankful that you're actually taking my feelings into consideration. But I can't be mad at you. You took care of him when I was gone," I say. "Well, he's inside," she said, before leading me into the compound. I hesitantly followed her, completely aware of how slow I was walking. She noticed too, but didn't say anything. She just gave me an encouraging smile.

The first person I saw when I finally got inside was Klaus. I couldn't help but smile as I saw him. I guess you never know how much you actually like a person until you die and think you're never going to see them again. "Faye. Elijah told me about your miraculous return from the grave," he said with a smirk as I walked over to him. "I missed you too. May I?" I asked and I knew he understood what I was referring to.

He takes a minute to think about it before he sighs quietly and nods, "But just this once." I smiled and hugged him, which to my surprise he returned. The hug lasted only a few seconds before he lightly pushed me away. "Never tell anyone of this or you'll regret it," he warned. "Of course," I say, smiling at him.

"I assume you're here to talk to Elijah?" he asks. I nod as the anxiety and nervous feeling returns. "He's upstairs, but I should warn you that he hasn't been himself lately." I give him a confused look. "Esther took him and she did something to his mind. He's been on edge ever since," he explains. I nod in understanding, "Thanks for the heads up."

I make my way up the stairs and to Elijah's room. I take a deep breath before I knock on the door. "Come in," I heard him say. 'This is it. You can do this, Faye,' I thought to myself. I took another deep breath and slowly opened the door.

The moment I saw him, looking at me, I wanted to leave, get in my jeep, and go home. I honestly had no idea what to say to him. 'What do I say to him?' I think. "Hi," I say, quietly. '"Hi"? That's what you choose to say? Nice one, Faye,' I scold myself.

"Hello," he said, smiling and laughing slightly. "What are you doing here?" he asked, walking over and standing in front of me. "I came to talk to you," I answered. He nodded in understanding and waited for me to continue. I tried to think of a good way to start.

I sighed in frustration, "This is harder than I thought it would be." "It's alright. Take your time," he said. He's always so patient. Especially with me. "First, I wanted to thank you for the gifts. They were very thoughtful," I said, trying to diffuse some of the tension that was building up inside me and between us.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them," he said, smiling at me. I wish he'd stop smiling at me. It's just making this harder and longer than it needs to be. "You know I decided to leave right after I got here, but before I got the chance Hayley saw me and stopped me. She was explaining everything and she thought I hated her," I started. I sighed slightly, "I don't hate her. I told her that. I explained that I understood and I was grateful to her."

"Grateful?' Elijah asked, confused. "She helped take care of you while I was gone. She loved you when you needed it. She did what I couldn't," I explain. "Freya--" he started, but I cut him off. "No. Rebekah told me what happened after I died. Because of me you were broken. I ruined you. And... Hayley, she helped you. She fixed the mess I made. I always be grateful to her for that," I said, feeling tears forming in my eyes. "You didn't ruin me. I was grieving. That's what anyone does when someone they love dies," he said, holding my hands.

I shook my head and pulled my hands away, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been like that." "You blame yourself?" he asked in disbelief. I stayed quiet. "It wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over," he tried to reason. Why was he doing this to me?

It was my fault. I could have prevented my death, but I was too consumed by my anger over Stefan's murder that I had to go and get my self killed. Being angry and sad over Stefan is normal. He's like a brother to me, as is Damon. They're family.

I've lost people before, but I never felt anger like that before. If I hadn't have lost control and tried to kill that parasite, Julian, that had taken over Tyler's body then none of this would have happened. I'm not even that made that he moved on anymore. People do that everyday. I mad that because of me Elijah had to go through what he did.

"Stop defending me! Of course I blame myself!" I yelled, tears clearly streaming down my face. I knew there were vampires downstairs that could hear everything I was saying, probably even without vamp hearing, but I didn't care. "I'm the reason you were like that! I don't even care that you moved on anymore because that's life! I care that I made you like that!" Everything I was saying, I was screaming. Everything that I've felt since I came back was bubbling to the surface and I couldn't hold it back anymore.

He didn't stop me either. He knows I need to be like this every once in a while. I've never been good with expressing how I feel. I just bottle it up inside, but eventually that bottle bursts and it's like a dam collapses. Everything comes out and I completely lose it.

My breathing was ragged from the yelling and crying. The tears were still flowing but no sound came from me besides my breathing. No sobs. No whimpers. Nothing except my breath.

"Freya, you don't need to blame yourself because you're alive now. None of it matters," he said, trying to calm me down. I let out a light chuckle. "You have no idea how wrong you are. My destiny was written out for me long ago and apparently you aren't meant to be part of it." He looks at me surprised. "The universe is a cruel thing. Stupid universe," I mumble to myself before leaving without another word. And he lets me.

I planned on driving back home, but I was still crying and the tears started to blur my vision so I had to stop before I even got far away from the compound. My cheeks were wet and my wrists hurt a little from hitting the steering wheel in anger a few times. 'A normal life. Is that too much to ask for?' I thought to myself. I watched some of the people passing by, living their normal lives, and I couldn't help but envy them. I also couldn't help feeling jealous of them.

Why do they get to be normal and not me? Was I a bad person in another life and this is my punishment?

To be given up at birth. To live on the street for most of my early childhood. To be burdened with being a powerful witch with no self-control in the beginning. To fall in love with someone who most describe as a monster. To die and hurt the ones I love. To find out about a destiny set in motion before I was born. To not be able to be with the one I love.

Who would willingly take that life? If I had a choice, I wouldn't.

Third Person POV:

By the time Freya got home, it was late at night. She noticed Jeremy wasn't home, but there was no doubt in her mind that he wasn't alright. Really the only thing that was on her mind right now was that she was upset. And being raised by Damon there's one thing you do when you're upset: drink. So, she blasted the stereo so loud that the music filled every room in the house and she got a bottle of Damon's strongest bourbon. She drank and danced, trying to make herself feel better.

She was halfway through the bottle when Cherry Pie by Warrant started playing and she smiled. This was always one of her favorite songs growing up.

She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good makes a grown man cry

Sweet Cherry Pie

Freya started singing along and she danced and drank. This was the most fun she'd had in a while.

I scream you scream

We all scream for her

Don't even try 'cause

You can't ignore her

She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water

Such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good

Make a grown man cry

Sweet cherry pie oh yea

She's my cherry pie

Put a smile on your face

Ten miles wide

Looks so good

Bring a tear to your eye

Sweet cherry pie

She couldn't help the sudden relief she felt flowing through her as she danced around. It felt amazing to be able to let loose.

Swinging in the bathroom

Swingin' on the floor

Swingin' so hard

We forgot to lock the door

In walks her daddy

Standin' six foot four

He said you ain't gonna swing

With my daughter no more

She's my cherry pie

Cool drink of water

Such a sweet surprise

Tastes so good

Make a grown man cry

Sweet cherry pie oh yea

She's my cherry pie

Put a smile on your face

Ten miles wide

Looks so good

Bring a tear to your eye

Sweet cherry pie

Sweet cherry pie

Swing it!

The moment she stopped dancing and singing, she heard clapping. "I didn't know you could sing," an all too familiar voice said. She looked around until her eyes fell on Kai Parker. "I must have drunk more than I thought," she said, looking at the bottle of bourbon in her hand for a moment before looking back at Kai. She slowly walked closer to him at the moment the next song started playing.

"It looks so real this time," she said as she poked his cheek, thinking that she was hallucinating. "That's because I am real," Kai said with and amused smirk. "Nuh huh. The real Kai is stuck in a prison world, so you can't possibly be him," she said in a childish tone. Freya never slurred her words when she drank. Most of the time she did stupid stuff and occasionally she acted childish.

She wasn't even drunk now. Just tipsy, even if it seemed otherwise. "I'm real, Freya," he said, taking the bottle from her. "And you're drunk," he added. "I'm not and that's the problem," she said, walking over to the liquor cabinet and looking through it.

She smiled as she found a bottle of tequila. "But this will do the trick," she said pouring two glasses. "You want one?" she asked Kai, holding a glass out for him. They drank and danced for a while. Only did they stop when Freya tripped and fell down. Although in her drunken state, she didn't care.

(A/N: I recommend listening to the song attached while reading the rest of this chapter.)

"I think it's time we cut you off," Kai said, holding his hand out to the giggling Freya who was still laying on the floor as a new song started playing. "I think you're right," she slowly said as she took his hand and he pulled her up. The close proximity is what ceased her giggles and slightly sobered her up. 'He has really pretty eyes,' she thought to herself. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked. She never really realized it before.

It was also then that she realized they were both leaning in. His lips were soft and gentle against hers. Not anything like she would expect. The kiss became more heated and she was lost in it. She knew what she was doing, but she didn't care. She didn't care that he was a sociopath who killed most of his siblings. She couldn't think about anything other than how much she was enjoying the kiss.

She also didn't realize that they were in her room. She could still hear the music loud and clear, but the only thing that she was focusing on was Kai's lips and the clothes that were being thrown across the room.

A/N: Let me have it! Rant. Rave. Get it out your system. I want to know what you think.

I love you all


End file.
